Shinobi Online 2: The End of The World
by rifuki
Summary: Perjuangan Karin membuat robot android yg 'manusiawi' sebagai pengganti adiknya, Naruto, yang tewas. Sayangnya itu tak semudah yang dikira." Puzzle yang menyatukan fic Shinobi Online, The Time Traveler, dan trilogy Ayo Pulang Onesan. Spesial diperuntukkan bagi yg sudah membaca ketiga fic tersebut. Tags: time travel, android, robot, artificial intelligence, komputer, game online
1. Menma

"Maaf, Karin-neesan."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Menma?"

"Sekuat apapun usahamu untuk membuatku seperti manusia, semuanya gagal. Pada kenyataanya aku hanyalah android. Aku tak bisa jadi seperti manusia, aku tak bisa bertindak manusiawi."

"Kita tidak gagal. Lihat sekelilingmu, manusia saling berebut kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Apa itu yang kau maksud manusiawi?"

"Itu…"

"Fisik bukanlah hal yang membuatmu terlihat manusiawi, tapi hatimu."

"…"

"Aku lebih bangga memiliki android sepertimu. Bagiku, kau terlihat lebih 'manusiawi' dibanding manusia itu sendiri."

* * *

**S****hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

Puzzle yang menyatukan 3 fic. Mengambil latar waktu **1th sebelum fic Shinobi Online, bersamaan dengan Ayo Pulang Oneesan danThe Time Traveler. **Kalau jeli memperhatikan tahun, pasti ngerti.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1**

"**Menma"**

* * *

**Sunday, February 17, 2019, 07:00 PM**

**Uzumaki Resident – Konoha**

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan ibuku terus menderita, Kabuto. Sudah 10 tahun dia begini," gumam Karin sambil memeluk lututnya di atas sofa ruang tengah kediaman Uzumaki.

Berulang kali kedua tangan Karin menyeka air mata yang berusaha keluar dari kedua mata rubinya. Ia tak mau terlihat cengeng di depan temannya. Sesekali ia menatap ke kamar utama milik ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, yang tengah terbaring lemah di sana. Tubuhnya kurus kering. Pintu kamar tersebut dibiarkan terbuka agar Karin bisa tetap melihat ibunya dari ruang tengah.

Kabuto, dokter pribadi sekaligus teman Karin, hanya bisa mengelus pundak Karin menenangkan. Kabuto sudah 10 tahun menangani kasus kesehatan Kushina. Ia dan Karin sebenarnya sudah sama-sama tahu kalau penyebab utama kesehatan Kushina yang semakin drop itu bukan karena penyakit, melainkan karena tekanan mental setelah kehilangan anak bungsunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Kushina jarang sekali makan dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Kekebalan tubuhnya terus turun. Akibatnya, ia sering terserang penyakit.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghubungi ayahmu?" tanya Kabuto.

Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Pasca bercerai, ibuku tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan ayahku. Meminta bantuan ayah malah akan membuat ibuku marah. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana sifat keras kepala ibuku."

Karena itulah Karin harus berusaha sendiri, tidak meminta bantuan ayahnya yang saat ini tinggal di Inggris. Karin menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa, membiarkan kantung mata yang memerah itu terlihat jelas terkena cahaya lampu.

Sejak 10 tahun lalu, hidupnya jadi kacau, ibunya sering sakit-sakitan, Karin harus membanting tulang untuk membiayai pengobatan ibunya, hubungannya dengan Suigetsu pun ia akhiri karena Karin sadar dirinya ingin fokus merawat Kushina. Bisa lulus kuliah dan kerja di tengah tekanan sebanyak itu sudah merupakan hal yang hebat.

Karin memandang langit-langit rumah seiring ingatannya yang terbang ke 10 tahun lalu.

…

_Semua berawal saat seorang gadis berambut pirang twintails yang mengaku sebagai ninja dari dimensi lain bernama Naru (Naruko) datang ke rumahnya. Ia bilang Naruto dalam bahaya dan harus segera ikut dengannya._

'_Ninja? Dimensi? Omong kosong apa itu?' pikir Karin kala itu. Ninja sudah tidak ada dari ratusan tahun lalu!_

_Itu memang sulit dipercaya sampai akhirnya musuh yang dikatakan mengincar Naruto datang. Naru terpaksa membawa Naruto pergi ke dimensi lain dan kemudian kembali keesokan harinya, mengatakan, __"Maaf, Naruto gugur dalam pertarungan."_

_Apa-apaan?! Secepat itu Karin kehilangan adik kesayangannya? Dia pikir dirinya siapa membawa Naruto seenaknya dan bilang Naruto sudah tewas?_

"_GLEK!"_

_Kemarahan Karin sudah terwakili oleh Kushina. Kushina marah sembari mencekik leher Naru._

"_Sudah kubilang anakku bukan ninja sepertimu! Sudah kubilang jangan libatkan dia! Mungkin benar kami keturunan ninja. Tapi itu sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu! Ninja dan istilah chakra sudah tidak ada di masa sekarang! Kembalikan Naruto-chan-ku! Kembalikan! Kembalikaaan!" bentak Kushina berulang-ulang sambil menangis._

_Karin tahu sesayang apa ibunya terhadap Naruto sampai punya panggilan kesayangan untuknya._

"_Ma-af, a-aku sudah berusaha semampuku tapi…musuh begitu kuat… N-Naruto mengorbankan dirinya," jelas Naru sambil merusaha melepas cekikan Kushina di lehernya. Sebaliknya, Kushina sudah terlanjur kalap dan mendorong Naru ke dinding._

_Melihat suasana makin memanas, Karin sadar kalau dirinya harus tenang. Ia tak mau ibunya sampai membunuh orang. Karin menahan ibunya dengan susah payah._

"_Tolong tinggalkan kami," ujar Karin saat berhasil melepas ibunya dari Naru._

_Kushina kini terduduk di lantai sambil terisak. Ibu mana yang tak sedih kehilangan buah hatinya? Karin berusaha menenangkan ibunya meskipun dirinya sendiri merasakan kesedihan yang sama._

"_Tapi masih banyak hal yang ingin kujelaskan-"_

"_Cukup! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi. PERGI!" bentak Karin._

_Dengan berat hati Naru pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki, meninggalkan dimensi milik Naruto tanpa sempat menjelaskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya._

…

"Karin? Karin?"

"Y-ya?" tanya Karin sambil menoleh ke arah Kabuto. "Maaf aku melamun."

"Ini mengenai ibumu." Raut Karin berubah serius kali ini. "Cara terbaik menyembuhkan ibumu adalah dengan mengobati mentalnya yang masih terguncang."

"Ke psikiater maksudmu?" tanya Karin. "Bukankah kita sudah mencobanya berulang kali?"

"Bukan. Dengar, aku kenal seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Kau tahu Hyuuga Cyber Company?"

Karin mengangguk.

Siapa yang tak kenal Hyuuga Cyber Company atau HCC? HCC adalah perusahaan pembuat android terkemuka di Jepang yang berbasis di Tokyo. Sudah puluhan tahun perusahaan tersebut melakukan inovasi di bidang robotika. Mereka memproduksi berbagai jenis android secara masal untuk membantu mempermudah kehidupan manusia, seperti android yang bertugas sebagai kasir, pelayan restoran, penjaga pintu, security, dan yang paling terkenal adalah home android, yaitu android yang membantu pekerjaan rumahan sekaligus menemani anak-anak di rumah.

Kabuto melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar baru bagimu. Tapi temanku pernah punya ide tentang Android Theraphy, yaitu terapi kejiwaan menggunakan android/robot. Dia bisa membuat home android yang mirip dengan Naruto menggunakan gen aslinya. Nantinya android itu akan tinggal bersama kalian dengan harapan Kushina-san bisa kembali ceria dan melanjutkan hidupnya."

Karin terlihat ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya, memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Setelah agak lama, ia kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Kabuto.

"Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu berminat dengan hal-hal yang berbau robot. Karena itulah kami tak berminat membeli home android seperti kebanyakan orang. Tapi kalau ini demi ibuku, aku ingin mencoba."

"Bagus!" Kabuto mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari tasnya. "Kau bisa menghubungi nomor ini."

Karin menerima kartu nama yang diberikan Kabuto. Tak lupa ia mengambil kaca mata berframe merah tua di meja samping sofa dan memakainya. "Hyuuga Hiashi? CEO? Kau kenal pemiliknya?" tanya Karin kaget.

Kabuto tersenyum bangga. "Ya. Jangan remehkan relasiku. Aku punya banyak teman orang hebat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubunginya."

* * *

**Saturday, April 13, 2019, 04:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

Awalnya Hiashi tak tertarik berurusan dengan Karin. Tapi setelah Karin bilang kalau dirinya adalah teman Kabuto, maka Hiashi tak kuasa menolak. Kabuto sudah terlalu banyak berjasa padanya di Divisi Rekayasa Genetik HCC, jadi ia tak enak jika menolak. Hiashi akhirnya menyuruh Karin datang langsung ke rumah megahnya di Tokyo.

"Wow."

Itulah kesan pertama saat Karin datang ke rumah megah milik Hiashi. Rumah Hiashi sebenarnya tak begitu besar, tapi tanahnyalah yang luas. Bahkan Karin perlu mengendarai sebuah caddy dari gerbang untuk mencapai bangunan utama. Desain rumah boleh saja minimalis dan tradisional Jepang, tapi keamanannya bukan main, sangat ketat. Ada sensor kornea dan sidik jari di pintu depan, CCTV dimana-mana, bahkan sejak tadi Karin dikawal 2 orang android bernama Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Interior rumah tak kalah modernnya. Komputer tertanam langsung di meja di samping tempat duduk Hiashi. Saat Karin datang, beberapa layar hologram di sekitar Hiashi menghilang. Tampaklah jelas pria paruh baya yang ingin ditemui Karin jauh-jauh ke Tokyo. Karin dipersilahkan duduk. Dari sisi kiri, muncul home android membawakan Karin air minum. Dari hologram yang ada di atas kepala android itu, Karin bisa membaca kalau namanya Hanabi.

"Kabuto sudah memberitahuku sebagian besar masalahmu. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa memberitahumu kalau ini ilegal," kata Hiashi langsung pada intinya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia tak mau membuang waktu. Hiashi orang sibuk. Ingin menemuinya saja Karin harus menunggu 2 bulan karena mencari waktu luang Hiashi.

"Aku tahu," jawab Karin."Kalau ini legal, pasti anda menyuruh saya datang ke HCC, tidak ke rumah seperti ini. Lagipula aku sudah membaca profil HCC, di sana tidak ada jasa Android Therapy. Sudah dipastikan jasa ini belum resmi menjadi layanan di HCC."

"Pintar," puji Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis. Itu senyum pertama yang ditunjukannya sejak Karin datang. Hiashi meminum minuman berwarna hitam miliknya, sepertinya itu kopi. Lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. "Asal kau tahu, aku mengizinkanmu menemuiku bukan berarti aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu begitu saja."

Karin panik. Dia tak mau jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk ditolak mentah-mentah.

"A-Aku akan bayar berapapun. Ini demi ibuku. Aku mohon-"

Perkataan Karin terhenti saat Hiashi mengisyaratkan Karin untuk diam dengan tangannya. "Ini bukan masalah uang, nona. Ikut aku."

Setelah dipikir lagi Karin jadi malu. Sudah pasti Hiashi tak memikirkan uang. Ia sudah jadi salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang. Lalu apa masalahnya? Karena penasaran, Karin segera mengikuti Hiashi.

Hiashi mengarahkan Karin ke sebuah lorong menuju ruang tengah. Di sana ada sosok gadis Hyuuga sedang belajar ditemani seorang guru berambut ikal. Nampaknya ia sedang home schooling. Jarak Karin-Hiashi dengan sosok tadi cukup jauh sehingga dipastikan pembicaraan mereka tak terdengar.

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata alias android seri HN001 yang sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Gennya kuambil langsung dari anakku Hinata yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil 2 tahun lalu," ujar Hiashi.

Karin langsung kaget. Hiashi tahu itu sehingga melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, dia berbeda dengan android ciptaanku yang lain. Dia tidak punya lingkaran hologram di atas kepalanya. Dia juga memiliki emosi layaknya manusia biasa, tidak kaku seperti Hanabi, Izumo, Kotetsu, maupun android lain yang HCC jual ke pasaran. Itu karena Hinata adalah satu-satunya android yang memiliki Self-learning Artificial Inteligence (SAI), yaitu kecerdasan buatan yang dapat bertambah cerdas dari waktu ke waktu. Jika android dengan Artificial Intelligence (AI) biasa perlu diprogram untuk melakukan sesuatu, maka Hinata memiliki inisiatif sendiri untuk melakukan suatu hal. Dia tidak perlu diperintah. Dia akan melakukan apa yang menurutnya perlu dilakukan. Dia bisa belajar dengan sendirinya. Dia persis seperti manusia. Saking miripnya dengan manusia, bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu kalau dirinya android."

"Dia sempurna," gumam Karin. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok Hinata yang sedang tersenyum dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Siapapun yang melihat Hinata pasti akan menyangka kalau dia adalah manusia.

"Mungkin dia terlihat sempurna bagimu, tapi sebenarnya tidak," kata Hiashi. Raut wajahnya agak muram saat mengatakan ini.

"Maksud anda?"

Hiashi menghela napas pelan lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kelemahan terbesar android ber-SAI adalah dia harus punya komponen yang bisa menampung semua emosi miliknya. Jika diibaratkan pada manusia, maka dia harus punya hati atau aku menyebutnya kokoro. Saat ini Hinata memakai komponen kokoro versi 1 (prototipe) yang sangat rentan terhadap lonjakan emosi. Hinata tidak boleh terlalu sedih, terlalu marah, atau emosi apapun yang bisa menyakiti hatinya. Makanya aku tak pernah membiarkan Hinata berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kerasnya dunia di luar sana."

"Anda benar."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha mengembangkan kokoro versi ke 2 dari 4 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum bisa kuselesaikan saking rumitnya membuat komponen yang fungsinya sama seperti hati manusia. Hati manusia itu begitu kompleks dan tak bisa kubuat penggantinya. Apa dengan kelemahan ini kau masih berminat melakukan android theraphy dengan menggunakan kokoro versi 1?"

Karin sudah melangkah sejauh ini, sudah tak ada pilihan untuk mundur.

"Ya. Setidaknya ibuku punya kemungkinan untuk sembuh jika dilakukan terapi ini."

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya pertanyaan terakhir yang akan menentukan keputusanmau atau tidaknya aku membuatkanmu android. Dari awal kau sebut ini untuk ibumu. Kabuto juga menyebut demikian. Sekarang tolong ceritakan detailnya apa yang terjadi. Jika alasannya masuk akal, aku kabulkan, tapi jika alasannya sepele, aku akan menolak."

Hiashi dan Karin kembali ke ruang tamu. Karin akhirnya menceritakan dari awal kedatangan Naru, alasan kedatangan Naru, kedatangan musuh Naru, pertarungan mereka, kabar kematian Naruto, kondisi keluarga, dan kondisi kesehatan Kushina yang kian memburuk.

"… Aku tak ingin kehilangan ibuku, tidak dengan keadaannya yang menderita seperti sekarang," kata Karin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Jadi itulah penjelasan ledakan di laut Jepang 10 tahun silam," kata Hiashi sambil meminum kembali kopinya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia perlu konsentrasi sehingga menyuruh Hanabi menuangkan lagi kopi. "Aku juga baru tahu kau anak Minato. Dunia begitu sempit."

"Anda kenal ayahku?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Ya. Dia seniorku di Konoha University. Dia juga sering memberikan suntikan dana saat HCC belum sebesar sekarang."

"Tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu ayahku mengenai hal ini. Dia akan sangat panik dan datang ke Jepang. Dan justru kedatangannya akan membuat ibu marah. Mereka punya riwayat pernikahan yang kurang harmonis."

Raut wajah Hiashi makin serius. "Aku mengerti. Dengar Karin, setelah aku mendengar ceritamu, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu."

"Terima kasih, Hiashi-san!" seru Karin sambil membungkuk.

"Ya. Kau anak Minato bukan merupakan pertimbangan terbesarku. Yang membuatku setuju membantumu adalah karena aku percaya pada time travel dan dimensional travel. Itu dimungkinkan terjadi tapi ilmu pengetahuan kita belum mampu membuktikannya. Mungkin benar jika orang-orang zaman dulu, zaman ninja, lebih hebat dari kita. Lalu mengenai kehilangan yang kau rasakan, aku pernah merasakannya. Aku bahkan kehilangan 3 orang yaitu istriku, Hanabi, dan Hinata. Aku akan sangat senang jika teknologi ciptaanku bisa menyelamatkan ibumu."

Karin tak henti-hentinya membungkuk dan berterima kasih di hadapan Hiashi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana berterima kasih.

"Sudahlah, bangun. Lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke Konoha dan cari rambut, kuku, atau data rekam medis Naruto di rumah sakit. Kembali ke sini minggu depan. Dari benda-benda itu kita bisa mendapatkan gen Naruto yang diperlukan untuk membuat home android."

"Baik!"

* * *

**Saturday, April 20, 2019, 06:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

Karin mendapatkan sample gen Naruto dari rumah sakit Konoha dan membawanya ke rumah Hiashi. Sayangnya Kabuto tak bisa menemani karena sedang sibuk di rumah sakit.

Pembuatan home android dilakukan di lab di basement nomor 2 tepat di bawah rumah Hiashi. Sekarang Karin mengerti kenapa tanah milik Hiashi begitu luas, ternyata itu digunakan sebagai basement. Dari citra satelit, rumah Hiashi akan terlihat seperti rumah tradisional Jepang biasa, padahal ada basement super luas di bawahnya.

Hiashi bercerita kalau dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di sana. Di sanalah dia mengadakan penelitian tentang Kokoro 2. Hiashi hanya berkunjung ke HCC dari pagi sampai siang memantau anak buahnya, sedangkan sisanya dia akan berada di basement rumah. Hiashi tak punya asisten di sana. Maksudnya, dia tidak punya asisten manusia. Dia hanya dibantu belasan android di basement tersebut. Kelihatannya belasan android tersebut dikhususkan berada di basement karena bentuk mereka yang tidak dilengkapi kulit sintetis, hanya tengkorak titanium, berbagai komponen dan kabel-kabel di tubuh mereka dibiarkan terlihat begitu saja. Hiashi bilang menggaji manusia itu merepotkan, dan kelebihan android adalah selalu patuh dan tak pernah bohong.

"Dia akan jadi home android milikmu dan membantu ibumu dalam android theraphy," ujar Hiashi, menunjuk sesosok android dalam sebuah tabung besar.

Tinggi android telah disesuaikan dengan tinggi asli Naruto. SAI sudah ditanam di kepalanya, sedangkan kokoro 1 sudah ditanam di dada kirinya. Karin agak ngeri juga melihatnya. Android di dalam tabung mirip seperti asisten-asisten Hiashi. Sosoknya masih seperti tengkorak dari titanium. Belum ada kulit dan rambut yang membungkusnya.

"Kita tinggal memasukan data gen milik Naruto lalu menunggu sampai jaringan terbentuk. Inilah proses yang paling lama. Pada android biasa di HCC, dalam 24 jam sebenarnya kulit sintetis sudah bisa membalut sebuah android, disusul dengan tumbuhnya rambut. Tapi karena ini diambil dari gen yang belum diterjemahkan ke dalam data digital, maka akan butuh waktu berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan. Pengerjaan harus bertahap. Salah-salah, kita harus mengulang dari berhasil, maka dipastikan fisiknya akan sama persis dengan Naruto."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia memperhatikan preview fisik Naruto di sebuah hologram besar berbentuk 3D di hadapan Hiashi. Rasanya ada yang salah.

"Tunggu!" serunya.

Hiashi menatap Karin tak mengerti.

"Bisakah anda buat dia berambut dan bermata hitam?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membuat home android ini untuk menemani kesepian Ibu. Kemiripan Naruto dan android ini kuharapkan bisa membuat ibuku ceria kembali. Jadi, dibuat mirip saja sudah cukup."

"Kau yakin Karin? Padahal rencanaku saat berdiskusi dengan Kabuto mengenai android therapy adalah membuatkan android yang sama persis dengan sosok yang dirindukan pasien. Bukan memodifikasinya seperti ini."

"Aku yakin dengan pilihanku," jawab Karin mantap. "Aku tahu ibuku seperti apa. Dia tak suka dibohongi. Mengatakan kalau android ini Naruto adalah kebohongan besar yang tak akan ia maafkan. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya menerima kematian Naruto secara perlahan melalui android ini. Android ini akan kami anggap sebagai anggota keluarga baru yang perlahan akan menghilangkan kesedihannya. Selain itu, aku juga tak ingin android ini menggantikan Naruto. Bagiku Naruto adikku hanya 1 dan tak bisa digantikan. Aku yakin ibuku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Hiashi mengerti alasan Karin.

"Baiklah. Kau anaknya. Kau lebih tahu bagaimana sifat ibumu. Aku akan mengubah warna rambut dan matanya menjadi hitam. Tapi gen asli Naruto akan kusimpan siapa tahu nanti kita akan membutuhkannya."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

* * *

**Saturday, September 7, 2019, 10:00 AM**

**Uzumaki Resident – Konoha**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Karin mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina lalu berkata, "Ibu, aku masuk ya."

Itu hanya formalitas saja karena Kushina masih terbaring di kasurnya sambil melamun. Ia tak akan membukakan pintu kamar. Karin masuk tanpa diperintah sambil menuntun lengan android baru miliknya.

"Ibu, aku membawa seseorang," ujar Karin.

Menyadari ada sosok lain di kamarnya, Kushina memfokuskan pandangannya pada android di samping Karin.

Kushina kaget. Cengiran itu, tanda kumis kucing itu…

Perlahan Kushina membuka mulutnya. "N-Naruto? B-bukan. Bukan Naruto," katanya mengoreksi perkataannya sendiri.

Karin membantu Kushina untuk duduk, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Karin meraih tangan kurus Kushina sementara tangannya yang lain memeluk Kushina dari samping.

"Dia memang bukan Naruto. Dia home android bernama Menma. Aku tahu ini berat tapi aku ingin Kaasan menerima kematian Naruto. Kuharap dengan kehadiran Menma Kaasan bisa terhibur dan ceria seperti dulu," gumam Karin sambil mengelus-elus tangan Kushina.

Menma memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tak mengerti. Tapi toh dirinya tak dipaksa untuk mengerti. Karin membebaskan sikap Menma. Karin bilang Menma cukup menunjukkan sikap ramah. Lalu pelajari emosi di sekitarnya dengan perlahan. Menma punya banyak waktu untuk belajar tentang emosi manusia dan bagaimana hidup sebagai manusia.

Secara refleks, Menma duduk di sisi lain kasur Kushina. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kushina-san," ujarnya.

"Tidak-tidak," koreksi Karin."Panggil saja ibu. Mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota baru keluarga kami, kau adalah Uzumaki Menma. Bukan begitu, bu?"

"Ibu," ulang Menma sambil tersenyum.

Kushina mengangguk pelan. Bibirnya juga menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Kushina menunjukkan emosi setelah sekian lama. Karin menghambur memeluk Kushina dan Menma bersamaan. Ini pertanda baik. Karin berharap terapi ini akan berjalan lancar sampai Kushina bisa seperti sedia kala.

* * *

**Thursday, October 10, 2019, 06:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

"Halo Karin? Oh ya, aku turut senang. Rawatlah ibumu dengan baik. Jangan lupa juga untuk membawa Menma ke sini sebulan sekali untuk update sistemnya oke? Ya. Sama-sama."

Hiashi menutup telepon dari Karin dengan wajah senang. Menma berhasil membuat Kushina berangsur ceria. Ini kabar yang bagus untuk metode Android Theraphy. Satu lagi ilmu baru telah berhasil ia miliki. Meskipun masih butuh waktu lama sampai metode ini bisa dipatenkan. Masih perlu banyak penelitian mengenainya.

Hiashi kemudian menoleh ke arah Kabuto yang dari tadi diam memainkan tablet. Tak biasanya orang itu diam saja dalam waktu lama.

"Ada apa, Kabuto?"

"Berita mengenai game ini ada dimana-mana. Aku sampai bosan. Kau tahu ini game apa?"

"Coba tampilkan di layar besar," kata Hiashi. Kabuto menurut dan menampilkan berita di layar hologram besar di depan lab.

**Beta Testing game ****VRMMORPG Shinobi Online dimulai sore ini, 1000 beta tester beruntung telah diundang untuk menguji kestabilan game sebelum dilempar ke pasaran.**

Mata Hiashi terbelalak membaca headline berita di salah satu situs berita. Kabuto wajar tak tahu ini. Dia lebih familiar dengan hal-hal berbau medis ketimbang komputer.

"Ini game buatan Hizashi yang dulu sempat kuceritakan."

"Maksudmu game yang memakai SAI di dalamnya?!"

Hiashi mengangguk. Ia bergegas menghubungi saudara kembarnya. Meskipun ia dan Hizashi sudah lama berbeda faham, tapi sebagai saudara, Hiashi tetap ingin mengingatkan bahaya yang dihadapi saudaranya itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Hiashi saat Hizashi mengangkat video call-nya.

"Tentu, saudaraku," jawab Hizashi sambil tersenyum cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengembangkan game itu? Aku sudah bilang SAI sangat berbahaya jika dipasang dalam sebuah game online. Dia bisa memberontak tanpa bisa kau kontrol! Server game Shinobi Online akan jadi sasaran empuk."

"Aku tahu apa yang kukerjakan! Aku punya algoritma tepat untuk mencegahnya. Aku juga akan melakukan banyak peningkatan keamananan setelah para beta tester selesai menguji game ini. Tepat tahun depan, 10 Oktober 2020, kupastikan Shinobi Online akan launching ke pasaran. Selain itu, kenapa kau bilang SAI sebagai 'dia'? Kau pikir SAI manusia? Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah fungsi! Oh atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memasang SAI dalam android sehingga kau memanggilnya 'dia'?"

"…" Hiashi tak menjawab. Ia tak menyangka saudaranya akan tahu.

"Aku benar 'kan? Kita kembar, Hiashi. Aku selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau awasi android-androidmu karena itu tak kalah berbahaya."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**A/N: ****S****hinobi Online**** 2, **sebuah puzzle yang menyatukan 3 fic. Mengambil latar waktu **sebelum fic Shinobi Online, bersamaan dengan Ayo Pulang Oneesan dan bersamaan dengan The Time Traveler. **Kalau jeli memperhatikan tahun, pasti ngerti. Detail fic:

Shinobi Online (Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata): Lebih dibahas dari sudut pandang Hiashi dibanding Hinata.

Ayo Pulang Oneesan (Karin, Kushina): Karena Naruto tewas (alur berubah), maka Karin yang mengambil alih sebagai tokoh utama.

The Time Traveler (Naru): Naru memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan memberikan kesempatan pada Karin untuk menghabiskan masa hidupnya.

Jadi kalau ada waktu luang, disarankan baca lagi ketiga fic itu.

**Beberapa istilah penting:**

**Android: **Robot yang dibuat menyerupai manusia, baik secara fisik maupun tingkah laku.

**Artificial Intelligence (AI): **Kecerdasan buatan yang dimiliki suatu robot/aplikasi dengan terlebih dahulu diprogram oleh manusia. Jika dalam game biasa disebut NPC (Non-Player Character).

**Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI):** AI yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mempelajari hal baru tanpa diperintah manusia.

**rifuki**


	2. Hacked

**S****hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapter 2**_

"**Hacked"**

* * *

**Thursday, October 10, 2019, 06:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

**Beta Testing game ****VRMMORPG Shinobi Online dimulai sore ini, 1000 beta tester beruntung telah diundang untuk menguji kestabilan game sebelum dilempar ke pasaran.**

Hiashi bergegas menghubungi saudara kembarnya. Meskipun ia dan Hizashi sudah lama berbeda faham, tapi sebagai saudara, Hiashi tetap ingin mengingatkan bahaya yang dihadapi saudaranya itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Hiashi saat Hizashi mengangkat video call-nya.

"Tentu, saudaraku," jawab Hizashi sambil tersenyum cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengembangkan game itu? Aku sudah bilang SAI sangat berbahaya jika dipasang dalam sebuah game online. Dia bisa memberontak tanpa bisa kau kontrol! Server game Shinobi Online akan jadi sasaran empuk."

"Aku tahu apa yang kukerjakan! Aku punya algoritma tepat untuk mencegahnya. Kenapa kau bilang SAI sebagai 'dia'? Kau pikir SAI manusia? Itu hanya sebuah fungsi! Oh atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memasang SAI dalam android sehingga kau memanggilnya 'dia'?"

"…" Hiashi tak menjawab. Ia tak menyangka saudaranya akan tahu.

"Aku benar 'kan? Kita kembar, Hiashi. Aku selalu tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau awasi android-androidmu karena itu tak kalah berbahaya."

Hiashi terpaku dan tak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia merasa serba salah. Sudah banyak terjadi perselisihan diantara mereka karena saling mengunggulkan teknologi favorit mereka masing-masing, Hizashi di bidang game, dan Hiashi di bidang robot. Tapi di sisi lain, Hiashi peduli pada saudara kembarnya. Biar bagaimanapun Hizashi adalah satu-satunya keluarga 'manusia'-nya yang masih tersisa. Meskipun Hinata sudah dia anggap sebagai anak sendiri dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati, tapi pada hakekatnya Hinata adalah android, Hinata yang asli sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Hiashi juga tahu kita tak bisa selamanya mengandalkan teknologi, terkadang teknologi berjalan ke arah yang tak kita inginkan dan tanpa bisa kita kontrol. Sudah banyak kesalahan dalam penelitian di lab yang tak bisa diduga oleh manusia. Pada teknologi Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI) pun tidak mustahil terjadi kesalahan. Karena itulah Hiashi selalu memonitor sikap Hinata melalui CCTV untuk memastikan Hinata tidak berbahaya bagi manusia.

Ini berbeda dengan SAI dalam game online. Bahaya tersebut jadi berkali-kali lebih besar saat diaplikasikan ke dalam game yang terhubung ke dunia luar (jaringan internet).Cakupannya global, sudah terlalu luas sehingga sulit diawasi. Hiashi bisa saja melaporkan saudaranya ke cyber police atas penggunaan fungsi SAI tanpa izin, tapi jika ia melakukannya maka dirinya sendiri akan ikut terseret ke penjara karena ia juga menggunakan SAI meskipun di bidang yang berbeda.

"Aku harus mengawasi game Shinobi Online dari dalam. Kau punya kenalan gamer hebat?" tanya Hiashi kepada Kabuto.

Kabuto segera tersenyum. "Ya. Namanya Orochimaru, dia pensiunan perusahaan game ternama di Tokyo yang masih aktif jadi gamer sampai sekarang. Kupastikan dia tidak ketinggalan beta testing Shinobi Online."

"Panggil dia kesini secepatnya. Aku ingin dia selidiki semua AI di Shinobi Online. Aku akan bayar berapapun yang dia minta." Kabuto malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Hiashi itu. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau belum mengenal Orochimaru. Dia tak begitu gila uang, dia murni seorang gamer. Dia akan melakukan tugas ini tanpa perlu dibayar." 

"Bagus."

Beberapa hari kemudian Orochimaru datang dan penelitian SAI dalam game Shinobi Online dimulai.

* * *

**Wednesday, October 30, 2019, 08:56 PM**

**Uzumaki Resident – Konoha**

"Benar kalian belum ngantuk?" tanya Kushina kepada Karin dan Menma yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Itu adalah pertanyaan ketiga yang sama yang ditanyakan Kushina kepada mereka malam itu. Mereka sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menonton televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi malam. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan Kushina sudah mulai ngantuk.

"Belum, Bu," ulang Menma.

"Kami sedang menunggu film setelah acara ini selesai," tambah Karin.

"Senangnya jadi anak muda. Kalau umurku semuda kalian, aku pasti ikut begadang," ujar Kushina dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Wajar saja, sekarang umur Kushina sudah hampir menginjak kepala 5. Perkataan Kushina dibalas kekehan pelan Menma dan Karin. "Baiklah. Aku tidur duluan. Jangan tidur terlalu larut."

"Baik!" seru keduanya.

Karin memperhatikan ibunya hingga ia masuk kamar. Kesehatan Kushina sudah sembuh total. Ternyata benar sakit yang dideritanya karena tekanan mental setelah kehilangan Naruto. Kehadiran home android 'Menma' di tengah keluarga mereka telah berangsur menyembuhkan rasa kesepian Kushina. Kushina sudah bisa menerima kematian Naruto dan menganggap Menma sebagai anak keempatnya.

Di sisi lain, Menma sudah banyak belajar mengenai kehidupan manusia. Benar kata Hiashi, fungsi Self-Learning Artificial Inteligence (SAI) akan semakin pintar seiring dengan waktu. Menma mempelajari sifat manusia dari Karin, Kushina, Hiashi, TV, buku, internet, dan dari apapun di sekelilingnya.

Acara komedi berakhir dan mulailah film action yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Menma dan Karin. Dari awal film, Menma sudah terlihat bingung dan Karin sadar akan hal itu.

"Ada yang tak kau mengerti? Ceritakan padaku." Karin menyilakan kedua kakinya di atas sofa. Kemudian ia memeluk bantal dan memperhatikan Menma dengan seksama. Ia memang selalu semangat saat mendengar perkembangan kemampuan Menma dari hari ke hari.

"Di film itu ada seorang ibu yang berkorban demi menyelamatkan anaknya yang nyaris tertabrak mobil hingga ia tewas. Kenapa manusia rela berkorban? Bukankah itu akan menghilangkan nyawanya?" tanya Menma.

Karin berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari kalimat sederhana untuk menjelaskan masalah ini kepada seorang android seperti Menma. Jika penjelasannya terlalu rumit, justru Menma akan makin bingung. Setelah siap dengan sebuah jawaban, Karin angkat bicara. "Karena ibu tersebut adalah keluarganya, ia menyayangi anaknya. Jadi sudah pasti ia peduli dan rela berkorban demi anaknya," jelas Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Keluarga," ulang Menma. Ia terlihat meresapi penjelasan Karin. "Apa Hinata adalah keluargaku? Kami diciptakan dari SAI yang sama."

Kening Karin berkerut. Ia bingung tentang pengertian 'keluarga' dalam android. Tapi setelah ia pikir baik-baik, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab apa adanya. "Istilah keluarga dalam android sebenarnya tak ada. Tapi menurutku istilah keluarga tidak sesempit itu. Jika kau peduli pada seseorang, maka itu bisa disebut keluarga sebagaimana aku peduli padamu. Aku dan ibu adalah keluargamu sekarang. Mengenai Hinata, apa kau peduli padanya?"

Menma mengangguk. "Aku kasihan padanya. Dia selalu sendiri sementara Hiashi selalu bekerja di kantor dan basementnya setiap hari. Bahkan Hinata tidak tahu kalau dirinya seorang android. Ini berbeda sekali denganku yang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Bukankah itu sama dengan Hiashi menyembunyikan kebohongan besar dari Hinata?"

Karin tersenyum singkat. Bukannya ia tak simpati kepada Hinata, hanya saja ia bangga karena Menma-nya sudah punya kepedulian kepada orang (android) lain. Ini pertanda bagus. Karin mengacak pelan rambut hitam Menma. "Hiashi punya alasan sendiri untuk itu."

Menma diam tak menanggapi, mungkin masih bingung.

"Jangan terlalu berpikir keras. Suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti alasan kenapa Hiashi melakukannya," tambah Karin.

* * *

**Saturday, December 7, 2019, 06:10PM**

**Uzumaki Resident – Konoha**

Menma makin mirip dengan manusia dari hari ke hari. Kini, saat usia Menma 3 bulan, ia nyaris tak bisa dibedakan dengan manusia, mulai dari cara merespon pembicaraan, makan, gaya berpenampilan, dan kecerdasan intelektual. Orang awam tak akan mengira kalau dia seorang android.

Awalnya Karin senang dengan perkembangan Menma tersebut karena itu yang dulu ia harapkan. Namun perlahan muncul ketakutan dari dalam diri Karin atas keadaan Menma sekarang. Seiring dengan waktu dan pengetahuan Karin tentang SAI yang meningkat, maka Karin ikut merasakan apa yang ditakutkan Hiashi sejak dulu. Mereka takut beban emosi yang diemban Hinata dan Menma melebihi batas dan merusak komponen Kokoro (hati) mereka. Jika kokoro rusak, itu artinya android akan kehilangan semua kemampuan yang telah dipelajarinya sejak lahir. Itu sama saja dengan 'hilang ingatan'.

Setiap kali Karin menghubungkan Menma ke laptop dan melihat sistemnya, ia melihat rangkaian angka biner di kokoro Menma makin rumit. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan Menma akan bertahan. Karin sudah terlanjur menyayangi Menma sehingga ia tak mau kehilangannya.

Suatu malam, salah satu hal yang ditakutkan Karin terjadi.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Karin saat masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat datang," jawab seseorang di ruang tengah, yang tak lain adalah Menma.

"Fiuuuh, hari yang melelahkan," keluh Karin sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, tepat di samping Menma yang sedang membaca buku. "Dimana ibu?"

"Memasak di dapur," jawab Menma tanpa menoleh dari bukunya.

Karin yang penasaran menegakkan duduknya dan memperhatikan Menma. Ia mencari tahu buku yang sedang dibaca Menma, rupanya sebuah novel. Novel yang dibelikannya minggu lalu.

Tak lama kemudian, Menma menandai halaman terakhir yang dibaca, menutup bukunya, dan kemudian menyimpan buku tersebut di rak samping sofa. Ia menoleh ke arah Karin, menatapnya datar. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama.

"Nee-san," gumam Menma tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Karin yang pikirannya entah sedang kemana.

"Ya?" tanya Karin.

Wajah Menma terlihat muram, wajah yang akhir-akhir ini ditunjukkannya jika mereka sedang berdua. Karin sudah berulang kali menanyakan kenapa Menma murung, tapi ia selalu menolak untuk menjelaskan. Mungkin sekarang saatnya Menma mau bercerita.

Meski ragu, Menma akhirnya bicara juga. "Apa rasanya dunia di luar sana?"

Karin langsung tertegun. Lalu ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku akan membelikan buku baru jika kau sudah selesai membaca -"

"Tidak usah," potong Menma. Tak biasanya Menma memotong pembicaraan. "Aku bisa membaca setiap buku yang kau beli hanya dalam waktu 10 menit jika aku mau. Tapi percuma."

"Percuma?"

"Ya. Ambil contoh novel tadi. Hari ini saja aku sudah membacanya 3 kali. Tapi aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti isinya, terutama deskripsi tentang kegiatan yang dilakukan si tokoh utama. Bagaimana rasanya berlibur di pantai? Apa rasanya sekolah? Bagaimana rasanya punya banyak teman? Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena aku tak diizinkan ke luar rumah. Kenapa?" tanya Menma bertubi-tubi.

Karin menghela napas pelan. Menma telah mau bicara jujur, maka sekarang Karin harus menjelaskan dengan jujur pula.

"Kau tidak diizinkan berkeliaran bebas karena kau tidak seperti android pada umumnya. Kau tidak terdaftar secara resmi di data pemerintah dan HCC. Kau memiliki Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI) yang membuatmu bisa bersikap seperti manusia. Kau juga punya komponen bernama Kokoro yang berfungsi seperti hati manusia dan-"

"Aku tahu," potong Menma. "Aku memang android yang tidak secara resmi dibuat HCC. Maksudku, kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan berkeliaran di dunia luar? Bukankah kau bilang tadi kalau aku sangat menyerupai manusia? Aku tak punya lingkaran hologram di atas kepalaku sehingga orang tak akan tahu kalau aku android. Aku juga bisa menjaga rahasiaku sendiri. Apa memang karena tujuan utamaku hanya sebagai android therapy?"

"Bukan itu!" jawab Karin tegas. "Selama ini kau bukan hanya kuanggap sebagai android yang tugasnya memberikan terapi kepada ibu. Kau sudah kami anggap sebagai anggota keluarga kami. Aku juga percaya kau bisa menjaga rahasia karena android tak mungkin berbohong. Tapi Kokoro milikmu belum sempurna. Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dengan emosi yang belum mampu kau emban. Dunia di luar sana amat keras. Jika kau bergaul dengan orang-orang di luar sana, kau akan merasa sedih, marah, kesal, sakit hati, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku takut komponen Kokoro –mu tak bisa menangani perasaan-perasaan itu. Aku takut kehilangan adikku untuk kedua kalinya."

Menma merasa kalau cara Karin tak sepenuhnya benar. Dengan mengurung dirinya di rumah, justru Menma merasa terkekang dan itu juga menyiksanya. Tapi Menma hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Ia segan. Ia menghargai sikap Karin apalagi setelah mengetahui kalau Karin begitu menyayanginya, menganggap ia adiknya.

Ruangan kembali sunyi, tak ada yang bicara.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Karin memecah keheningan.

Menma berusaha menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Perasaan lelah dimana kau melakukan hal yang sama selama berulang-ulang… Apa itu yang kau maksud 'bosan'?" kata Menma balik bertanya.

Karin mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam lagi. Karin terus memikirkan perkataan Menma. Jika benar Menma bisa merasa bosan seperti manusia karena terus-menerus diam di rumah, maka akan datang masa dimana rasa bosan Menma terakumulasi dan menyebabkan dia stress. Stress pada android bisa berakibat fatal, karena ujung-ujungnya yang rusak pasti kokoro miliknya. Karin tak mau itu terjadi.

Diam-diam, Karin menulis pesan singkat kepada Hiashi.

"Saat yang 'kutakutkan' pada Menma telah tiba. Kapan anda ada waktu luang? Aku ingin berdiskusi," tulis Karin.

Tak lama kemudian Hiashi menyuruh Karin datang ke rumah keesokan harinya, sekalian ia akan memperbarui sistem dan komponen-komponen terbaru pada tubuh Menma.

* * *

**Sunday, December 8, 2019, 09:00AM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

"Aku di sini dulu," kata Menma saat ia melewati ruang pemantauan Hinata. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Karin, ia masuk ke ruang pemantauan Hinata.

"Baiklah, jangan naik ke lantai atas," seru Karin. Saat ini mereka ada di basement nomor 2. Ada bagusnya juga Menma diam di ruangan tersebut. Karin jadi bisa lebih leluasa mengobrol dengan Hiashi. Ruangan tersebut persis berada di samping lab basement 2 Hiashi, tapi kaca yang tebal membuat pembicaraan dari lab tidak akan terdengar.

Menma mengangguk lalu kembali memperhatikan Hinata di puluhan layar yang ada di hadapannya. Layar tersebut memperlihatkan kegiatan Hinata yang berasal dari CCTV di rumah. Pagi ini Hinata sedang sarapan ditemani Hanabi di ruang makan. Setiap kali ke kediaman Hyuuga, Menma memang selalu betah di ruangan tersebut sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia sempat meminta izin Karin dan Hiashi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi tidak diizinkan karena katanya Hinata tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang (android) lain selain pelayan dan penjaga.

Lagi-lagi Menma berpikir kalau cara Hiashi dan Karin itu tidak benar. Justru Hinata dikhawatirkan akan cepat bosan, persis seperti dirinya yag kini sudah mulai bosan.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Bosan?" tanya Menma kepada Hinata sambil menyentuh wajah Hinata di layar. Tentu saja tak ada jawaban karena Hinata tak bisa mendengar pertanyaan Menma.

Sementara itu di lab…

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu membiarkan Menma berkeliaran bebas?" tanya Hiashi serius.

Karin mengangguk mantap.

Karin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada Hiashi, mulai dari angka biner di kokoro Menma yang makin rumit, rasa bosan yang dirasakannya, dan raut wajah Menma yang selalu muram akhir-akhir ini. Karin sudah memikirkan ini semalaman. Merawat android ber-SAI seperti Menma sama saja dengan merawat anak kecil yang sedang belajar. Menma perlu belajar banyak hal di luar sana. Meskipun resikonya ia akan berinteraksi dengan berbagai jenis manusia dengan sifat berbeda di luar sana, setidaknya rasa bosan Menma akan terobati. Setidaknya Menma akan merasa senang.

"Tapi aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kokoro miliknya rusak. Aku juga akan lepas tangan jika Menma ketahuan seorang android dan ditangkap oleh cyber police," ujar Hiashi.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan memantau Menma semampuku. Tapi aku meminta dukungan di sisi peralatan," pinta Karin.

Hiashi sudah akan menolak mentah-mentah sebelum Karin buru-buru menambahkan.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan Kokoro v2."

Hiashi merasa ini tawaran yang bagus. Sebenarnya Hiashi sudah ada niat meminta Karin membantunya sejak lama. Ia tahu kalau kemampuan Karin di bidang fisika dan robotika di perusahaannya yang sekarang tak bisa dianggap enteng.

"Deal," jawab Hiashi tanpa basa-basi. "Kau bisa menggunakan fasilitas di sini sepuasmu."

Karin tersenyum puas.

* * *

**Tuesday, January 28, 2020, 03:00 PM**

**Konoha High School – Konoha**

Hujan salju ringan turun di Konoha sore itu. Sial bagi Menma karena ia lupa membawa payung. Tapi saat ia melihat ke gerbang sekolah, Menma mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar baginya, wanita muda berambut merah sepinggang dengan sweater berwarna cokelat muda yang dibiarkan terbuka. Kaca matanya tidak dipakai dan diselipkan di bagian kerah depan blouse putihnya. Menma menduga di cuaca seperti ini kacamata tersebut akan mudah berembun. Untung saja tanpa kacamata pun wanita muda itu masih bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Sebelum Menma memanggil, kedua mata rubi milik wanita muda tersebut sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Menma!"

Nampaklah Karin yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Menma. Menma segera berlari kecil, sambil tetap berhati-hati melangkah di atas tumpukan salju di halaman sekolah.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Menma kepada Karin.

"Setelah pulang kerja aku mampir ke sini karena tahu kau lupa membawa payung."

"Oooh."

Menma sudah dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran oleh Karin. Bahkan sejak Menma diizinkan keluar rumah, Menma banyak meminta Karin untuk mengantarnya ke berbagai tempat yang sebelumnya ingin ia kunjungi seperti pantai, pegunungan, perkotaan, termasuk gurun pasir. Menma juga tak lupa meminta Karin untuk mendaftarkannya sekolah di Konoha High School (KHS) agar ia punya banyak teman.

Sebulan pertama Karin begitu was-was. Menma perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru. Ia berusaha mempraktekan teori-teori sosial yang dibacanya di buku ke dalam kehidupan nyata. Menma melakukannya bukan tanpa halangan. Seperti kata Karin, kenyataan dan teori itu beda. Di kehidupan nyata, contohnya sekolah, ada berbagai jenis orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda. Menma harus menghadapi teman laki-laki yang ramah, teman perempuan yang pemalu, wali kelas yang tegas, guru olahraga yang bersemangat, dokter sekolah yang genit, kepala sekolah yang pemarah, dan masih banyak sifat-sifat orang lainnya. Belum lagi dengan tetangga rumah dan orang lain yang ditemuinya di jalan.

Tapi ternyata Menma berhasil melewatinya. Sampai sekarang Menma baik-baik saja. Ia bergaul secara normal dan punya banyak teman baik di sekolah maupun di sekitar rumah. Indentitasnya sebagai android pun aman-aman saja.

Sementara itu Karin keluar dari perusahaan lamanya dan secara resmi bergabung dengan HCC agar bisa fokus merawat Menma sekaligus membantu Hiashi membuat Kokoro v2. Ia menjalani rutinitas yang hampir sama dengan Hiashi, yaitu pagi sampai siang bekerja di HCC di bagian development, sore sampai malamnya bekerja di rumah Hiashi. Tapi Hiashi tidak mewajibkan Karin untuk membantunya setiap hari di lab. Karin hanya diwajibkan membantunya 3 kali seminggu, jadi sisanya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Menma dan Kushina.

Sekarang adalah salah satu hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Menma.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Karin mengapit lengan adiknya dan mereka berjalan menuju stasiun dengan memakai 1 payung. Menma sih menurut-menurut saja. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanakan kakak yang usianya sudah menjelang 30 tahun ini.

Namun sepanjang perjalanan Menma terus memperhatian siswa lain yang sedang dipayungi oleh home android mereka. Android-android tersebut memayungi majikannya sementara dirinya sendiri terkena hujan salju. Itu sebenarnya tak masalah karena itu tugas mereka untuk melindungi majikannya. Tapi Menma merasa keaadan itu sangat kontras dengan dirinya dan Karin.

"Nee-san," gumam Menma.

"Hmm?"

"Payung ini terlalu kecil untuk kita berdua. Pundakmu masih terkena butiran salju. Sebaiknya kau saja yang pakai payung ini, biar aku yang memayungimu," kilah Menma, mencari alasan agar dirinya bisa seperti android lain di sekitar mereka.

Bukannya menurut, Karin malah makin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Menma. Jarak tubuh mereka semakin dekat sehingga kini kedua tubuh mereka tidak terkena salju.

"Lihat. Sekarang pundakku tidak terkena salju," kata Karin sambil terkekeh.

"Hah, kau ini," keluh Menma. "Kau bisa dijuluki dori-kei kalau terus-menerus begini."

Dori-kei atau android holic adalah julukan bagi orang yang memperlakukan android seperti manusia. Dori-kei banyak dicibir karena menurut mayoritas orang, android tingkatnya ada di bawah manusia. Android dianggap sebagai 'pembantu' dan tidak boleh dianggap setara dengan manusia.

"Aku tak peduli," balas Karin. "Jangan samakan dirimu dengan android-android lain. Mereka hanya punya AI statis sehingga mereka tak punya emosi. Sedangkan kau punya SAI sehingga punya emosi layaknya seorang manusia. Lagipula kau tak punya hologram konyol di atas kepalamu. Tak akan ada yang tahu kau android, jadi orang-orang tak akan menganggapku dori-kei."

"Terserah kau saja lah," kata Menma akhirnya. Berdebat dengan kakaknya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Karin kembali terkekeh dibuatnya.

* * *

**Saturday, October 10, 2020, 00:01AM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

Hiashi menghubungkan Nerve Gear yang dipakai di kepala Orochimaru ke sebuah layar hologram besar sehingga dirinya dan Kabuto bisa ikut menyaksikan sudut pandang Orochimaru di dalam game Shinobi Online.

Hiashi harus mengakui kehebatan saudaranya dalam menciptakan sebuah game. Game Virtual Reality ini membuat player berpetualang di dunia game menggunakan tubuh avatar mereka, sedangkan tubuh asli mereka tertidur. Semua efek yang diterima panca indera avatar akan disampaikan oleh helm Nerve Gear ke otak player sehingga player akan merasakan apa yang avatar rasakan. Mulai dari indahnya dunia ninja di dalam game, sejuknya pengunungan, panasnya terpaan matahari, dan sakitnya serangan yang diterima di dalam game. Hanya saja tingkat rasa sakitnya diturunkan 90% sehingga tidak membuat player kesakitan.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun Orochimaru berkunjung ke rumah Hiashi setiap seminggu sekali untuk meneliti SAI sekaligus bermain SO versi beta (versi percobaan). Orochimaru sendiri sebenarnya adalah anggota guild Akatsuki, guild pimpinan Obito. Tapi tak ada satupun dari anggota Akatsuki yang mengetahui kalau Orochimaru bekerja kepada Hiashi. Anggota lain tak ada yang bertanya, dan tidak ada gunanya juga Orochimaru bercerita. Kini, guild Akatsuki telah menjelma jadi guild terkuat dan tersolid di Shinobi Online. Pengikut mereka ratusan. Bahkan mereka berhasil menemukan stage boss pertama milik Sabaku no Gaara dan Ichibi hingga Gaara dan Ichibi nyaris tewas dibuatnya.

Para beta player sudah banyak memberikan berbagai masukan secara berkala mengenai pengujian game Shinobi Online, salah satu yang banyak diminta adalah peningkatan tingkat kesulitan dalam stage boss. Hizashi hanya tertawa dalam hati, player-player itu tak akan mengira jika bos yang mereka lawan adalah SAI. Saat ini SAI milik Gaara masih dalam tahap 'belajar'. Semakin banyak diserang, maka Gaara akan makin kuat. Di luar itu, masukan hanya berupa peningkatan kestabilan dan kapasitas bandwidth yang diperbesar agar aksesnya tidak lambat. Hizashi mengerti itu sehingga ia segera memutar otak untuk memperbaiki bug-bug dalam game selagi ada waktu.

Hingga genap 1 tahun beta testing Shinobi Online digelar, pencarian SAI oleh Hiashi dan Orochimaru hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan yang aneh sejauh ini. Musuh-musuh dalam Shinobi Online menyerang player secara statis atau monoton. Mereka pun belum mengetahui kalau Gaara adalah SAI. Karena sudah dibahas sebelumnya, SAI Gaara masih dalam tahap belajar sehingga dikira AI biasa.

Sampai akhirnya game Shinobi Online resmi launching tanggal 10 Oktober 2020 tepat jam 00.01 tengah malam. Kini game Shinobi Online bisa dinikmati secara bebas di pasaran. Tugas beta tester selesai, termasuk semua anggota guild Akatsuki yang kembali pada kesibukannya masing-masing. Hari itu pula, 8 boss baru di level 2 sampai level 9 lahir, yaitu Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Bee, dan Naruto.

Naruto.

Ya, Naruto.

'Naruto' yang fisiknya sama dengan adik Karin yang seharusnya data gennya tersimpan rapi di komputer milik Hiashi.

Hiashi tak sadar jika perbuatan dirinya dan Orochimaru meneliti SAI dalam SO diketahui dengan mudah oleh Hizashi. Hizashi memanfaatkan koneksi internet dari rumah Hiashi ke server SO sebagai jalan untuk meng-hack data di komputer kediaman Hiashi. Dengan kemampuan hack yang di atas rata-rata, Hizashi dengan mudah berhasil mengakses ke semua data penting Hiashi.

Salah satunya adalah data gen Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" bisik Orochimaru kepada Hiashi sambil sesekali melirik ke ruangan sebelah, tempat Karin bekerja.

"Aku yakin Karin tak akan senang mendengar kabar ini," tambah Kabuto.

Hiashi memandang kesal layar laptopnya yang sedang menampilkan tulisan:

"_**Terima kasih sampel gennya. Kurasa ini cocok untuk kujadikan bos terkuat dalam gameku. Hizashi."**_

Hiashi terlalu fokus mencari tahu SAI dalam game sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau Hizashi mengobrak-abrik data miliknya. Merasa ini kesalahannya, Hiashi menenangkan Kabuto dan Orochimaru, serta memutuskan dirinya sendiri yang akan bicara kepada Karin. Ia lalu melepas jas labnya dan bersiap menemui Karin di lab sebelah.

Karin tersadar saat pintu kaca lab dibuka.

"Karin, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan…"

* * *

**Saturday, October 10, 2020, 07:45AM**

**Unknown Mountain – Konoha (Shinobi Online)**

Saat pertama kali membuka matanya, Naruto mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah padang rumput yang luas di Konoha, di dalam game Shinobi Online. Dengan penasaran ia bangun dan memandang sekelilingnya. Alangkah kagetnya karena ia melihat ada rubah besar sedang tiduran tak jauh dari dirinya berada. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tenang, nak," sapa rubah tersebut. "Namaku Kurama, biju ekor 9, Kyuubi. Aku pet-mu (peliharaanmu) dalam game ini."

"Game?"

"Ya, game. Kau dan aku adalah partner yang jadi boss di stage 9, alias stage terakhir. Player yang ingin menamatkan game ini harus mengalahkan kita."

Naruto memandang lagi sekelilingnya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya mirip sekali dengan dunia nyata. Ada rangkaian pegunungan, langit biru, deretan awan, dan pedesaan di bawah sana. Lalu Naruto memperhatikan kedua tangannya sambil dikepal-kepalkan, sekilas ia melihat kilatan grafis komputer di sana. Ini memang sebuah game.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurama

"Entahlah, aku merasa… aneh."

Kurama hanya tertawa pelan karena sebenarnya dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak tengah malam tadi, ia tak tahu dirinya apa, tapi dalam kepalanya terus terdengar perintah kalau dirinya dan Naruto harus mempertahankan stage 9 dari setiap player yang datang.

Ini akan jadi hari-hari yang panjang karena mereka adalah musuh terakhir. Pemain harus mengalahkan 8 bos dan 8 biju lainnya sebelum melawan mereka.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N**: **RALAT. ****S****hinobi Online**** 2** mengambil latar waktu **sebelum fic Shinobi Online, bersamaan dengan Ayo Pulang Oneesan, dan bersamaan dengan The Time Traveler. **Di chap kemarin saya bilang setelah Time Traveler, yang bener adalah BERSAMAAN. Fic Time Traveler cakupan waktunya emang luas jadi bingung jelasinnya.

Fic **Shinobi Online** (Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata) lebih dibahas dari sudut pandang Hiashi dibanding Hinata. Fic **Ayo Pulang Oneesan** (Karin, Kushina) pemeran utamanya jadi Karin karena Naruto tewas. Fic **The Time Traveler** (Naru) hanya dibahas di awal dan akhir fic karena Naru memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dan memberikan kesempatan pada Karin untuk menghabiskan masa hidupnya sebelum dunia 'diperbaiki'.

Efek penggabungan fic membuat ada beberapa nama yang sama, misalkan Karin gamer (16th) dan Karin profesor (31th), lalu ada Konoha Shinobi Online dan Konoha dunia nyata. Jadi di sini saya ga akan terlalu banyak membahas Karin gamer (pacarnya Sasuke) biar ga bingung. Karin yg lebih banyak dibahas adalah profesor Karin yang sedang mengembangkan android Menma. Untuk nama desa Konoha, jika ujungnya saya tulis Shinobi Online, berarti itu game.

**Beberapa istilah penting:**

**Dori-kei: **android holic, istilah untuk orang yang menganggap android seperti layaknya manusia biasa. Istilah ini diambil dari anime Time of Eve.

**Guild: **kelompok yang didirikan oleh seorang pemain di dalam game online.

**Beta testing: **tahap pengujian sebuah game sebelum dirilis ke pasaran. Bisa diuji secara internal oleh pengembang game, bisa juga diuji oleh gamer-gamer hebat untuk mendapatkan masukan.

**Hack: **menerobos masuk ke dalam komputer melalui jaringan komputer tanpa izin.

**Pet: **Karakter berupa AI yang biasanya bertugas membantu player dalam game.

**Biner: **Sistem bilangan yang menggunakan 2 simbol yaitu 0 dan 1. Pengelompokan bilangan biner dalam komputer selalu berjumlah 8, dikenal dengan istilah 1 Byte. Misalnya 00000001 sama dengan 1, 00000010 sama dengan 2, dst.

**Tambahan:** Bagi yang nanya kelanjutan fic **The Infinite Loops**, saya ga bisa janjiin kapan update karena fic itu butuh waktu penulisan yang lama karena temanya agak 'berat'. Saya ga mau mengorbankan kualitas hanya demi update yang cepat. Saya janji ga akan sampe discontinue.

**-rifuki-**


	3. New Naruto

**S****hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapter 3**_

"**New Naruto"**

* * *

**Saturday, October 10, 2020, 03:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident – Tokyo**

"Gen Naruto telah dicuri dan dijadikan karakter dalam game Shinobi Online."

Karin mematung. Saking kagetnya, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Karin sudah tahu kalau Hiashi-Hizashi tak pernah akur dari dulu karena Hiashi sudah banyak bercerita tentang hal itu. Karin juga tahu jaringan internet di lab Hiashi sangat aman. Tapi mungkin saja Hizashi yang kelewat hebat dalam menjebol keamanan tersebut. Jadi Karin tak bisa menyalahkan Hiashi begitu saja. Satu-satunya yang Karin sesalkan adalah dari sekian ribu gen yang ada di lab, kenapa gen adiknya yang dicuri? Karin tak habis pikir.

"Karin," panggil Hiashi. Ia khawatir karena Karin diam saja setelah mendengar berita buruk darinya.

Karin tersadar. Tak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan langkah yang gontai Karin berjalan menuju ruang sebelah, tempat dimana Kabuto, Orochimaru dan alat-alat penelitian Shinobi Online berada. Hiashi masih berusaha memanggil Karin sambil terus mengikutinya. Namun tetap saja beberapa kali panggilan Hiashi tak dipedulikannya.

"Biarkan aku log in ke SO. Aku ingin melihat Naruto," gumam Karin pelan.

Orochimaru berusaha menenangkan Karin dengan mempersilahkannya duduk terlebih dahulu. Ini bukan masalah bisa log in atau tidak. Log in ke SO itu masalah gampang. Hanya saja sejak Hizashi bilang kalau ia mencuri gen Naruto, Orochimaru belum tahu dimana keberadaan karakter 'Naruto' tersebut. Sayangnya Karin sudah tak sabar. Belum lagi ada rasa kecewa dan kesal yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Tentu, kau bisa log in. Tapi-"

"Sekarang," tambah Karin dengan sedikit penekanan.

Menma yang mendengar ribut-ribut di lab segera datang dari ruang cctv. Ia kaget melihat ekspresi kekesalan di wajah kakaknya. Padahal setahu Menma, Karin jarang sekali marah kepada Kabuto, Orochimaru, apalagi Hiashi. Tapi lihatlah sekarang, jangankan raut wajah kesal, intonasi bicara Karin pun malah makin meninggi di hadapan ketiga orang itu.

"Kami belum tahu dimana posisi Naruto tepatnya," kata Hiashi.

"Jika Hizashi bilang 'bos terkuat', maka besar kemungkinan kalau Naruto dijadikan bos terakhir dalam game. Maka ia hanya akan muncul jika player berhasil mengalahkan semua bos sebelumnya," jelas Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu!" bentak Karin.

Melihat keadaan di hadapannya, ditambah dengan membaca tulisan di monitor, Menma sudah langsung bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi. Ternyata Karin belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Naruto. Menma merasa kehadirannya tidak bermakna di dunia ini. Menma memegang dada kirinya. Entah kenapa dada kirinya itu tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Sementara itu Karin sudah semakin marah. Menma harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan mengesampingkan rasa sakit di dadanya, Menma menggenggam tangan Karin untuk berusaha menenangkannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Neesan. Biarkan mereka untuk menjelaskan semuanya dulu," kata Menma.

Tanpa diduga Karin malah menepis tangan Menma, lalu menatapnya tajam. "Lebih baik kau diam saja."

Menma melotot tak percaya. Tatapan itu begitu tajam. Karin tak pernah memperlakukan Menma seperti ini sebelumnya. Perlahan Menma melepas pegangannya di tangan Karin. Ia mundur teratur, meninggalkan lab, dan meninggalkan kediaman Hiashi. Karin tak sadar karena terlalu sibuk dengan perdebatannya dengan Hiashi.

* * *

**Saturday, October 10, 2020, 05:30 PM**

**Uzumaki's Boutique – Konoha**

Menma melangkah tak tentu arah. Dadanya semakin terasa sakit tanpa ia mengerti alasannya. Ini rasa sakit yang beda dengan kerusakan fisik/hardware tubuh androidnya. Rasa sakit ini berasal dari dalam dan sulit untuk digambarkan oleh kata-kata.

"Menma? Kau kah itu?"

Menma tersenyum tipis menatap wanita berambut merah di hadapannya. Langkah-langkah kecil itu akhirnya menuntun Menma ke sebuah butik milik Kushina, usaha yang ingin dirintis kembali oleh Kushina di hari tuanya. Mungkin secara tak sadar otak Menma memerintahkan kakinya untuk berjalan kemari. Kushina yang sedang siap-siap menutup butik tak menyangka kalau Menma akan berkunjung. Setelah membalik tulisan di pintu menjadi 'closed', Kushina menyuruh Menma masuk.

"Kebetulan kau kemari. Aku baru saja akan pulang, jadi kita bisa pulang bersama. Beri aku waktu 10 menit untuk beres-beres oke?"

Menma mengangguk. Lalu ia duduk di kursi kasir sambil memperhatikan ibunya beres-beres.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kakakmu? Bukankah kalian tadi berangkat bersama?" tanya Kushina di sela-sela membereskan baju.

Menma terdiam sejenak. Ia tak ingin secara detail menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di lab, tapi dia juga tak ingin berbohong. "Dia sepertinya akan pulang malam, jadi aku pulang duluan saja," kata Menma.

"Oh. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak pergi berdua. Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kakakmu," kata Kushina dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan rasa iri.

Menma tersenyum ramah. "Baiklah, Bu."

* * *

**Saturday, October 10, 2020, 06:15 PM**

**The Peak – Konoha**

Kushina mengajak Menma ke sebuah restoran keluarga tak jauh dari butik. Jam pulang kantor membuat suasana restoran amat ramai diisi oleh orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja. Mungkin mereka merasa tak akan sempat makan malam di rumah atau memang tak ada yang membuatkan makan malam di rumah. Beruntung Kushina dan Menma datang lebih awal sehingga bisa mendapatkan meja. Pesanan mereka pun sudah tersaji lengkap di atas meja.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Menma sedang mencari saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Menma saat dirinya dan Kushina selesai makan.

"Tentu saja."

"Ini tentang Naruto."

Menma bisa melihat Kushina menghentikan sejenak tangannya yang sedang mengaduk orange juice ketika terdengar nama Naruto. Jelas sekali kalau Kushina tak menduga kalau Menma akan membicarakan Naruto. Soalnya Menma selalu segan membahas tentang Naruto di hadapan Kushina. Pembahasan tentang Naruto seolah tabu. Namun sekarang bukan saatnya merasa segan, ia butuh penjelasan yang belum ia ketahui tentang Naruto. Lagipula Kushina sudah jauh lebih tegar dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pertanyaan semacam ini tak akan membuatnya sedih.

Setelah memastikan Kushina tak menunjukkan raut wajah kesedihan, Menma melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Naruto itu orangnya seperti apa? Apa dia sangat dekat dengan Neesan?"

"Hmmm…" Kushina menyimpan kedua tangannya di dagu. Ia terlihat menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. "Ya. Mereka sangat dekat tepatnya sejak 25 tahun yang lalu, saat aku bercerai dengan mantan suamiku. Aku lelah dengan sikap mantan suamiku yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Saat itu Naruto berusia 4 tahun dan Karin 6 tahun. Sebenarnya Naruto punya kakak kembar bernama Naruko, tapi mantan suamiku membawanya ke Inggris. Aku tak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto dan Karin karena harus bekerja. Beban keuangan keluarga sepenuhnya tertumpu padaku. Jadi wajar saja kalau Naruto selalu bergantung kepada Karin sejak kecil."

"Begitu ya."

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Menma malah balik bertanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu jika Naruto hidup kembali?"

Kushina tertawa pelan. Kushina merasa pertanyaan Menma itu lucu dan mengada-ngada.

"Anakku Naruto sudah meninggal. Dan itu kenyataannya," jawab Kushina. Ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Kubilang 'jika'," balas Menma.

Kushina menghela napas pelan. Ia baru tahu kalau Menma keras kepala juga rupanya, persis seperti Naruto. "Jika Naruto hidup kembali. Ya tentu aku akan sangat senang. Tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin?" tanya Kushina sambil berusaha tersenyum ke arah Menma.

Menma mengangguk menyetujui. Ibunya benar, Naruto tak mungkin hidup kembali. Kalaupun sekarang Naruto hidup di game, tentu itu bukan Naruto yang sama dengan Naruto adik Karin. Karin pun pasti tahu itu. Tapi rasa senang yang ditimbulkan saat tahu Naruto 'hidup' kembali terlalu mendominasi hati Karin sehingga ia kalap. Karin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Menurut apa yang Menma pelajari, hal tersebut biasa terjadi kepada manusia saat dirinya panik.

"Kau mau pesan minum lagi? Tehmu sudah habis," ujar Kushina, menyadarkan Menma yang melamun.

"Ummm. Ya. Aku juga ingin pesan makanan penutup. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Kushina tersenyum ramah. "Boleh. Kapan lagi kita bisa santai begini."

Menma dan Kushina menghabiskan satu jam selanjutnya di restoran karena Menma yakin Karin akan pulang larut. Mencari keberadaan Naruto pasti akan sulit. Hizashi tak akan menunjukkan begitu saja sang bos terakhir game kepada publik.

Sepulangnya Menma ke rumah, ia mengantar Kushina tidur. Setelah itu ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk tidur tanpa berusaha untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Karin. Menma sedang malas berurusan dengan Karin. Namun sensornya menunjukkan kalau di kamar sebelah, kamar Karin, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Karin tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu.

* * *

**Monday, April 26, 2021, 06:00AM**

**Stage 1 – Suna (Shinobi Online)**

Animo masyarakat terhadap game Shinobi Online begitu besar, mengingat ini adalah game virtual reality pertama di dunia. Pemain serasa masuk ke dunia game dan berpetualang di sana seolah berpetualang di dunia nyata. Mau tak mau ini membuat Gaara yang berperan sebagai bos stage pertama bertarung setiap hari, bahkan setiap jam. Kemampuan SAI-nya terus diuji dari waktu ke waktu hingga akhirnya dia sadar beberapa hal. Player dalam Shinobi Online secara umum bisa dikelompokkan ke dalam 2 kelompok besar, yaitu socializer dan front liner.

Kelompok pertama adalah tipe socializer, yaitu tipe pemain yang hanya berniat bersosialisasi dengan player lain dari seluruh dunia. Mereka ingin mengembangkan relasi menjadi lebih luas melalui media game. Biasanya mereka akan membuat club-club di dalam game tanpa berniat untuk bertarung. Mereka umumnya memiliki level di bawah 20.

Kelompok kedua adalah tipe front liner, yaitu tipe pemain yang ingin menamatkan game. Mereka maju ke garis depan untuk melawan bos di SO. Mereka didominasi oleh gamer sejati yang berlomba-lomba meningkatkan level agar memiliki tingkat serangan (attack), pelindung (armor), dan hit point (HP) yang besar. Mereka menyerang baik secara sendiri (solo player) ataupun membentuk kelompok (guild), seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh guild Akatsuki saat beta test. Tipe player inilah yang membahayakan Gaara.

Diserang secara terus-menerus, lama-kelamaan SAI milik Gaara memiliki fungsi baru, yaitu self defense (pertahanan diri). Dia sadar kalau dirinya adalah pemeran antagonis dalam game ini.

"Kita harus mencari cara bertahan," gumam Gaara pada suatu hari setelah diserang habis-habisan oleh ratusan front liner. HP-nya terlihat sudah orange. Ini serangan terparah sejak SO launching. Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah oase yang menjadi stage mereka. "Kau punya ide?"

Shukaku (Ichibi) yang dari tadi diajak bicara menggeleng pelan. "Jika terus begini kita akan mati. Apalagi jumlah front liner makin banyak dari hari ke hari."

"Ya. Jika penambahan jumlah front liner stabil dari hari ke hari, maka kuperkirakan kita akan kalah sebulan lagi. Tapi jika penambahannya melonjak, kita bisa dihabisi kurang dari sebulan."

Shukaku segera menegakkan duduknya. Rakun pasir itu tak mengira kalau waktunya bersama sang majikan tinggal sedikit. "Cara terbaik adalah dengan berdiskusi dengan bos lainnya. Kita temui mereka dini hari saat Game Master (GM) tidak ada."

Gaara menyetujui ide Ichibi. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa ia selesaikan sendiri, ia butuh bantuan bos lainnya.

* * *

**Monday, May 10, 2021, 11:00PM**

**Stage 2 – Kumo (Shinobi Online)**

Meski sama-sama bos, bukan berarti Gaara bisa dengan mudah menemukan stage 2 tempat Yugito berada. Ia menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk mencari tempat tersebut. Itu dikarenakan baik Gaara dan Shukaku bukan karakter yang punya skill pencarian. Gaara berhasil menemukan Yugito tapi sayangnya ia terlanjur dihabisi karena di pertengahan tahun 2021 front liner naik dengan signifikan.

Yugito sadar waktunya tak banyak sehingga ia langsung meneruskan pesan Gaara mencari keberadaan 7 bos lainnya. Dengan bantuan pet miliknya, Matatabi (Nibi), ia berhasil mengumpulkan ketujuh bos di stage ke-9 milik Naruto 6 bulan kemudian. Berbekal pesan Gaara, ia menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

"Kita berada dalam sebuah game virtual reality Shinobi Online, game online bertema dunia ninja. Manusia log in dengan menggunakan Nerve Gear, semacam alat berbentuk helm yang membuat mereka tertidur di dunia nyata dan masuk ke dunia game. Untuk menamatkan game ini, mereka harus membunuh 9 bos, yaitu:

Stage 1: Gaara dan petnya Shukaku (Ichibi), sayangnya mereka sudah tewas.

Stage 2: Aku, Yugito, dan petku Matatabi (Nibi).

Stage 3: Yagura dan Isobu (Sanbi).

Stage 4: Roshi dan Son Goku (Yonbi).

Stage 5: Han dan Kokuo (Gobi).

Stage 6: Utakata dan Saiken (Rokubi).

Stage 7: Fu dan Chomei (Nanabi).

Stage 8: Bee dan Gyuki (Hachibi).

Stage 9: Naruto dan Kurama (Kyuubi).

Dengan kata lain, kita adalah musuh dalam game ini. Kita memegang peran antagonis. Kita adalah karakter yang diincar para front liner. Oleh sebab itu, kita harus mencari cara bertahan jika ingin terus hidup dalam game ini," jelas Yugito panjang lebar.

Jinchuuriki lain merasa sependapat untuk berusaha bertahan, termasuk Naruto. Sejak hidup setahun lalu, ia merasa tak punya alasan untuk hidup selain diam dan kesepian di stage menunggu serangan lawan yang entah kapan sampai ke stage 9.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di stage 9 milik Naruto yang berada di Konoha. Yugito bilang stage 9 paling aman karena merupakan stage terakhir. Mereka berdiskusi bagaimana caranya bertahan dari serangan front liner. Mereka terus belajar hal-hal baru termasuk cara berkeliaran di luar stage tanpa bisa dideteksi GM sehingga mereka bisa keluar stage kapanpun. Yagura menemukan caranya yaitu dengan menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka dengan trik bahasa pemrograman. Mereka bahkan membuat mansion megah di stage 9 untuk mereka tinggali yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mereka ber-8. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga.

Tapi kesenangan mereka tak lama. Sebulan kemudian Yugito dan Matatabi tewas karena front liner sudah menemukan stage 2.

"Ini tidak mungkin, padahal stage 2 sangat tersembunyi," ujar Fu. Yugito yang tengah sekarat berada di pangkuannya. Rambut pirang panjangnya nyaris berubah merah karena bercampur darah. Yugito terluka di bagian kepala bagian belakang. Fu mengeluarkan air mata pertamanya selama ia jadi SAI. Ini momen yang sangat emosional baginya. Ia akan kehilangan teman perempuan sekaligus teman satu kamarnya, mengingat hanya Yugito dan dirinya yang merupakan jinchuriki perempuan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Fu," ujar Yugito sambil mengusap air mata Fu. "Kurasa kita salah strategi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Roshi, yang bertampang seorang kakek berkumis dan berjangggut merah.

"Kita terlalu fokus bertahan. Mulai sekarang kalian harus menyerang duluan dan jangan bersembunyi. Menyamarlah menjadi player dan bunuh setiap player bertipe scout. Itu adalah tipe player yang bisa melacak keberadaan stage bos."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kalaupun kita menyamar jadi player, GM pasti langsung tahu," tanya Naruto.

"Yup, sekali ketahuan. Kita langsung tamat," tambah Bee.

"Aku sudah memberikan sebuah source kode kepada Yagura. Jika SAI kalian dimodifikasi dengan kode itu, kalian akan 'terlihat' sebagai player oleh sistem, bukan sebagai bos. Jadi GM tak akan curiga." Yugito kemudian menatap ke arah Yagura. "Aku titipkan mereka padamu."

Sosok baby face yang dipanggil Yagura itu mengangguk.

Yugito menatap semua teman-temannya untuk terakhir kali. "Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah bersama."

Bersamaan dengan itu ia hancur jadi serpihan-serpihan grafis komputer. Tangis Fu makin menjadi. Naruto berusaha mengusap pundaknya untuk menenangkan, meskipun ia sendiri merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Di usia yang secara fisik digambarkan masih muda, Yugito sudah seperti ibu yang membimbing 7 jinchuuriki lainnya.

* * *

**Sunday, November 13, 2022, 9:00 AM**

**North Forest - Konoha**

BLESH!

"Ghhhkk! Lagi-lagi kau! Kau yang membunuhku 3 hari lalu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Naruto menghujamkan sebuah kunai di perut seorang pengguna byakugan. 'Satu orang scout telah kuatasi, sampai ketemu 3 hari lagi,' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Resurrection time dalam SO adalah 3 hari. Itu artinya setiap kali player dibunuh, ia hanya bisa log in lagi 3 hari kemudian. Resurrection time yang lama tersebut membuat player berhati-hati dan tidak menyia-nyiakan nyawanya.

Sekelebat jubah menyembunyikan identitas asli Naruto dengan baik. Pengguna byakugan memang terkenal sebagai pengintai yang hebat dari Konoha. Oleh karena itu semua pengguna byakugan di Konoha harus dihabisi agar stage 3 tidak ditemukan.

Semua Jinchuuriki juga menyamar dan menyusup ke berbagai desa. Yagura ke Kirigakure (atas kemampuannya ia dipercaya jadi Mizukage ke-4), Roshi ke Iwagakure, Han ke Iwagakure, Utakata ke Kirigakure, Fu ke Takigakure, Bee ke Kumogakure (jadi adik angkat Raikage ke-4), dan Naruto ke Konohagakure. Di akhir pekan mereka akan kembali berkumpul di mansion untuk menyampaikan hasil pengintaian mereka.

Setelah menjalankan semua yang diperintahkan Yugito, Yagura dan bijuu-nya Isobu tak pernah terkalahkan selama hampir 2 tahun. Selama 2 tahun itupula Naruto dkk semakin mirip dengan manusia karena seringnya berinteraksi dengan manusia. Intinya mereka semakin tak mau kehilangan satu sama lain. Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kesalahan dibuat oleh Naruto.

Hari itu seorang pengguna byakugan baru muncul di Konoha. Ia adalah player perempuan berambut indigo yang baru bergabung SO. Terlihat dari tingkahnya yang masih celingukan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi Naruto mengikutinya hingga ke luar desa. Sebuah kunai sudah siap di tangan kanannya. Naruto bersembunyi di balik semak untuk menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang. Sosok itu kemudian berbaring di rumput menikmati sejuknya udara di sana. Naruto merasa ini saat yang tepat. Saat Naruto akan melompat keluar untuk menghabisinya, ia terpaku melihat raut wajah gadis di hadapannya.

'Raut wajah itu… tatapan itu… Dia punya tatapan yang sama denganku 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan para jinchuuriki. Itu tatapan kesedihan, kesepian, dan kesendirian,' batin Naruto. Ia kemudian membaca nama yang tertera di hologram di atas kepala gadis itu. 'Namamu Hinata. Apa yang terjadi di duniamu sampai kau sesedih ini Hinata?'

Hinata yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Hinata android anak Hiashi yang terlalu bosan berdiam diri di rumah. Keputusan ayahnya untuk mengurungnya di rumah telah sampai pada titik dimana Hinata ingin mencari teman bagaimanapun caranya. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli Nerve Gear tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya lalu log in ke SO. Dengan log in ke SO, Hinata bisa jadi socializer dan mencari teman dengan tetap membiarkan tubuhnya ada di kamarnya di kediaman Hyuuga.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, segerombolan ninja dari desa bunyi juga sedang memata-matai Hinata. Desa bunyi memang tidak punya hubungan diplomatik dengan Konoha. Itu artinya ninja bunyi akan mendapat experience (XP)/poin jika membunuh ninja Konoha. Saat melihat Hinata lengah, mereka melempar kunai berpeledak ke arah Hinata. Dengan refleks Naruto keluar dari semak dan mendorong Hinata agar ia terhindar dari ledakan.

"Apa yang kau-"

BOOOMM!

Hinata tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat sebuah _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak meledak tepat di tempat berdirinya tadi. Kalau saja ia tak didorong, mungkin ia akan mati. Hinata memperhatikan penyelamat dirinya, ia juga bisa melihat protektor di kepala Naruto karena jubah yang dipakai Naruto sobek terkena ledakan. Sebelum Hinata sempat bicara, Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata dan membawanya memasuki hutan. Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengar rentetan ledakan lain di belakang mereka.

Hinata panik. "T-turunkan aku.." kata gadis itu terbata-bata, masih menahan rasa malunya.

"Kalau aku menurunkanmu, shinobi-shinobi itu akan meledakkanmu berkeping-keping," kata Naruto datar.

Hinata akhirnya hanya terdiam dalam pangkuan Naruto sambil terus berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Ia pun akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata Naruto membawanya ke pusat desa Konoha, terlihat dari gerbang kayu besar berlambang Konoha yang menyambut mereka. Begitu memasuki desa, Naruto menurunkan Hinata dengan hati-hati. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut.

"Biar kutebak, kau newbie?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

"Ah sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin player lama bermain-main sendirian di dekat perbatasan desa bunyi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali player baru dalam game ini," keluhnya. Itu artinya makin banyak lawannya dalam game ini. Tapi tentu Hinata tak sadar maksud ucapan Naruto. "Kau masih perlu banyak belajar, Hi-na-ta."

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya, berusaha untuk terlihat seperti penduduk Konoha biasa yang ramah.

"K-kau tahu namaku?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Astaga, hal seperti itu saja tak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Naruto kemudian menunjuk ke atas kepalanya. Hinata mendongak mengikuti arah telunjuk remaja pirang itu. Di sana ada nama Naruto, lengkap dengan hit point alias darah yang dimilikinya. Hinata menyipitkan matanya, berusaha membaca nama yang terpampang di atas kepala Naruto.

"Naruto…" gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto kembali terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar harus belajar banyak. Berkelilinglah di desa, ada banyak yang harus kau pelajari. Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di kedai ramen. Aku sudah mengirimkan_ exchange contact request _ke akunmu, setelah kau mengkonfirmasinya, kau bisa melihat posisiku di peta. Sampai jumpa."

Naruto pergi tanpa menunggu respon Hinata.

* * *

**Sunday, November 13, 2022, 9:00 PM**

**Unknown Mountain- Konohagakure**

Bukannya menghabisi Hinata, Naruto malah membimbing Hinata untuk naik level. Ia masih terbayang tatapan kesepian Hinata sehingga tak bisa membunuhnya. Kedekatan Naruto dengan Hinata ini telah membuat teman-temannya risau. Padahal Naruto seharusnya membunuh Hinata karena dia seorang scout pengguna byakugan yang akan membahayakan mereka di kemudian hari. Ia sampai bersitegang dengan Roshi karena masalah itu. Beruntung teman-temannya yang lain melerai.

Naruto memutuskan untuk diam di kamarnya malam itu. Fu mengikutinya. Fu adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto dibanding penghuni lain. Keduanya punya sifat yang mirip, ceria, supel, perhatian dan bisa juga tegas jika keadaan menuntut mereka melakukannya. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka berdua dekat. Saat Naruto melihat Fu mengikutinya, Naruto tak langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia membiarkan gadis berambut mint-green itu memasuki kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Roshi hanya ingin kau mengingat pesan Yugito," kata Fu menjelaskan.

Naruto yang saat itu berbaring di tempat tidur menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku tahu," gumamnya pelan. Keduanya lalu terdiam.

Fu sadar jika sikap Naruto agak berbeda malam ini. Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya malam ini, tapi seharian ini. Dimulai ketika pagi tadi Yagura memberitahu Fu jika Naruto menolong seorang player bertipe scout, tepatnya pengguna byakugan. Fu tak percaya Naruto melakukannya sebelum Yagura menunjukkan gambar Naruto yang sedang bersama seorang gadis dengan pupil putih besar. Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak membantu player bertipe scout karena itu akan membahayakan mereka.

Fu lalu berjalan ke dekat Naruto dan duduk di tempat tidur membelakangi Naruto. "Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin membantu Hinata?"

Naruto tak perlu berfikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fu, Naruto sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Hinata. "Dia punya tatapan yang sama denganku 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum aku bertemu dengan kalian. Tatapan kesedihan, kesepian, kesendirian. Aku merasa dia punya kehidupan yang sama denganku dulu."

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun sikapmu ini salah. Kau bisa-"

"Tenang saja," potong Naruto."Dia log in ke SO untuk mencari teman, dia tak akan bergabung dengan front liner."

Fu menghela nafas pelan. "Terserah kau saja. Tapi jangan lupa kalau kita ini Self-Learning Artificial Intelligence (SAI), kita jinchuuriki yang diincar front liner untuk menamatkan game ini. Pastikan teman barumu itu tak bergabung dengan front liner, kemampuan byakugan-nya akan merepotkan kita. Tentunya kau juga tak mau melawan temanmu sendiri."

Bersamaan dengan itu Fu meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan bocah itu yang terus saja meyakinkan dirinya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**Monday, November 14, 2022, 3:00 PM**

**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**

Koneksi yang dilakukan Nerve Gear Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga serta pertemuannya dengan Naruto telah memicu menguatnya sinyal gen Naruto yang selama 2 tahun ini dicari Orochimaru dan Hiashi.

"Aku menemukan sinyal keberadaan Naruto," seru Orochimaru.

Karin dan Hiashi yang saat itu tengah berdiskusi mengenai Kokoro 2, sontak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan segera mendekati Orochimaru.

"Dimana dia?!" tanya Karin tak sabar. Meski pencarian Naruto sudah berjalan 2 tahun tanpa hasil, Karin masih tetap menaruh harapan besar.

Orochimaru terus memperjelas sinyal yang diterimanya. Tak lama kemudian koordinat keberadaan Naruto didapatkan.

"Ichiraku Ramen, Konoha."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Karin, Hiashi, dan Orochimaru segera log in ke SO dengan avatar mereka masing-masing. Menma yang sebenarnya tak begitu semangat membahas Naruto, hari itu ada di lab karena ibunya berpesan untuk menjaga Karin. Sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini Karin sering pulang larut, bahkan terkadang tidak pulang jadi Kushina merasa khawatir. Menma memperhatikan 3 orang yang sedang berbaring tidur sambil mengenakan Nerve Gear di kepala mereka. Di monitor, nampak ketiga orang itu sudah masuk dunia game SO dan sedang berlari menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

Meski sudah dibilang Menma tak begitu semangat membahas Naruto, tapi dirinya seperti tergelitik untuk mencari tahu kenapa Naruto bisa tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Padahal selama 2 tahun ini pencarian atas dirinya nihil. Bagi Menma yang sangat familiar dengan SAI dan ilmu komputer, ini terlihat janggal. Rasa penasarannya makin memuncak dan ini sangat mengganggunya. Menma akhirnya membuka bagian perutnya lalu mengeluarkan kabel tebal berwarna biru muda, kabel universal yang biasa digunakan untuk menyambungkan dirinya dengan komputer. Ujung kabel tersebut ia hubungkan ke jaringan internet di kediaman Hyuuga.

Setelah terhubung, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas transmisi data dari dan ke kediaman Hyuuga. Baginya, data-data tersebut terlihat persis seperti lalu lintas kendaraan yang sedang lalu lalang. Dari jutaan byte data yang mengalir tersebut, Menma melihat ada transmisi yang menghubungkan antara kamar Hinata dan Shinobi Online jam 9 pagi kemarin. Menma cepat-cepat melepaskan kabel miliknya.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Menma memastikan kalau Hiashi tak tahu mengenai hal ini karena Hinata memakai mode privasi dalam koneksinya. Dugaan Menma dulu tak meleset, akan datang saat dimana Hinata akan merasakan bosan yang luar biasa jika dikurung terus-menerus di dalam rumah. Ia nekat log in ke SO tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Soalnya jika ia meminta izin kepada ayahnya, ayahnya pasti akan melarang dengan berdalih kalau orang-orang di luar sana jahat.

"Naruto!"

Pemikiran Menma tersadar saat monitor menampilkan pertemuan Naruto dan Karin. Di sana nampak Karin sudah sampai di Ichiraku Ramen ditemani Hiashi dan Orochimaru.

"Ya?"

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu!"

Naruto nampak kebingungan menatap Karin.

"Hei, ini aku Karin."

Kening Naruto berkerut, berusaha mengingat nama tersebut. Tapi dia tak pernah mengenal nama Karin.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenalmu."

Menma bisa melihat raut kekecewaan Karin setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Menma sebenarnya sudah bisa menduga kalau ini akan terjadi. Sejak diketahui gen Naruto dicuri dan dijadikan karakter game, Menma sudah yakin kalau Naruto tak akan mengenali Karin karena biar bagaimanapun hanya gennya yang dipakai. Itu artinya hanya fisiknya saja yang sama. Ingatan Naruto sudah hilang bersamaan dengan tubuh asli Naruto yang mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Orochimaru dan Hiashi pun pasti sudah tahu hal itu tapi setiap kali akan menjelaskan kepada Karin, Karin tak mau mendengar dan memilih untuk membuktikannya langsung. Dan sekarang telah terbukti, Naruto tidak mengenalinya.

Lama Karin tertegun di hadapan Naruto. Orochimaru dan Hiashi nampak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sejak dulu mereka sudah berusaha menjelaskan sebisa mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Karin sambil berusaha keras tersenyum meski air mata mengalir dari kedua mata rubinya. "Tentu kau tak mengenaliku. Naruto sudah lama mati."

Menma menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Karin karena ternyata tubuh asli Karin yang sedang tertidur di lab juga ikut menangis. Perasaan Menma campur aduk melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia puas melihat kenyataan kalau Naruto yang ada sekarang tak lebih dari sebuah SAI yang memakai gen Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain ia sedih melihat kekecewaan kakaknya, Karin. Mungkin ini pelajaran yang harus diterima Karin agar bisa sepenuhnya menerima kematian Naruto.

Sebelum Karin log out, Menma sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan lab. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, yaitu Shinobi Online Store. Ia akan membeli Nerve Gear agar bisa log in ke SO dan ia bisa bertemu Hinata di dalam game. Ia tak sabar untuk menyapa gadis yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat dari kamera.

* * *

**Thursday, November 17, 2022, 5:00 PM**

**Konoha – Shinobi Online**

"Salam kenal, aku Menma."

"Aku Hinata. Salam kenal juga."

Menma menyalami Hinata dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Entah kenapa ia senang sekali hanya dengan berada di dekat Hinata. Mungkin ia merasa senasib karena sama-sama terbuat dari SAI meski Hinata tak sadar itu. Menma bersyukur akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Hinata meski sebenarnya sosok Hinata yang ada di hadapannya hanya avatar. Bola mata Hinata dalam game terlihat sedikit lebih besar dan pupilnya terlihat samar. Wajar saja karena di dalam game Hinata adalah seorang pengguna byakugan. Sedangkan Menma memilih untuk menyamakan penampilan fisiknya dengan membiarkan Nerve Gear melakukan scan otomatis pada tubuhnya.

"Kudengar kau suka novel," kata Menma memulai pembicaraan.

"Benar. Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

Menma telah memilih topik pembicaraan yang tepat hingga akhirnya mereka terlarut dalam obrolan panjang mengenai novel. Hari itu mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mulai dari mencari buku bersama, hingga mendaftar ke club menulis.

"Hinata!"

Kesenangan Menma terganggu saat Naruto datang ke club.

"Naruto. Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini kita akan menjalankan misi," ujar Hinata, tak sadar dengan sekilas kekecewaan di wajah Menma. "Oh ya, kenalkan ini Menma, temanku di club menulis."

"Naruto."

"Menma."

Naruto sebenarnya sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalami Menma tapi nampaknya Menma enggan untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara Hinata menyimpan buku-bukunya, Menma mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk mengikutinya ke luar ruangan.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkeliaran di luar stage? Menyenangkan sekali bukan?" tanya Menma dengan nada sarkasme.

Naruto kaget bukan main. Selama ini ia sudah menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan baik. Kini Naruto sadar kalau orang di hadapannya bukan orang sembarangan jika sampai tahu identitas Naruto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Merasa tak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi, Menma langsung bicara to the point. "Aku sama sepertimu. Kita terbentuk dari 1 gen yang sama, gen seorang manusia bernama Naruto. Tidakkah kau menyadari kalau kita sangat mirip, selain warna mata dan rambut kita?"

Setelah diperhatikan seksama, Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya dan Menma sangat mirip. Rubah saja warna mata dan rambut miliknya jadi hitam, maka mereka akan sulit dibedakan satu sama lain.

"Ah, maaf aku koreksi," tukas Menma. "Aku sebenarnya tidak sama sepertimu. Aku berada di tingkat yang jauh di berada atasmu. Kau hanya sebuah perangkat lunak yang berkeliaran di dalam sebuah game, sementara aku punya tubuh di luar sana. Aku bisa hidup di dunia nyata. Aku bisa dengan mudah menyebarkan identitasmu di luar sana. Forum-forum SO akan sangat heboh jika tahu identitas aslimu."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Amarahnya mulai memuncak. "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah kepadamu?"

Menma dengan santainya hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak salah. Hanya saja setiap kali melihat mata biru dan rambut pirangmu itu aku merasa… muak."

Bersamaan dengan itu Menma menekan tombol log out dan keluar dari Shinobi Online.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Istilah penting:

Game Master (GM): Seseorang yang tugasnya memantau game dari dalam game itu sendiri. Biasanya GM online pada jam-jam tertentu sebagai seorang player dan membantu player-player lain yang perlu bantuan teknis.

Hit Points (HP): Angka yang menunjukkan total darah yang dimilik sebelum player mati. Makin tinggi level, makin tinggi HP.

Nerve Gear: Alat berbentuk helm yang digunakan untuk log in ke SO. Diambil dari anime Sword Art Online.

Resurrection Time/Summon Time: Waktu yang dibutuhkan setelah player mati hingga bisa hidup/log in kembali. Dalam game online biasanya butuh puluhan detik hingga menit. Tapi dalam SO butuh 3 hari agar player menjaga nyawanya dengan baik.

**-rifuki-**


	4. SO2

**S****hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapter 4**_

"**SO2"**

* * *

**Saturday, November 19, 2022, 3:00 PM**

**Konohagakure – Shinobi Online**

Hari demi hari kebencian Menma terhadap Naruto tidak juga hilang. Justru banyaknya waktu yang dihabiskan oleh Naruto bersama Hinata telah menjadikan rasa benci Menma makin menjadi. Menma tak tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi ada rasa tak senang saat melihat Naruto berada di dekat Hinata.

Hinata sering diajak menjalankan misi oleh Naruto. Ia juga menyuruh Hinata ikut ujian chuunin. Menma tak mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukannya. Bukankah dengan menjalankan misi akan meningkatkan kekuatan mata byakugan Hinata? Bukankah itu akan sangat membahayakan bagi Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang musuh dalam game ini?

BUGH!

Tubuh Naruto terhempas ke sebuah pohon setelah Menma mendorongnya. Menma mencegat Naruto setelah ia selesai menjalankan misi.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Menma.

Naruto tak melawan. Setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Menma, Naruto tahu kalau posisinya kurang diuntungkan. Menma tahu rahasia tentang dirinya yang merupakan bos SO. Sekesal apapun dirinya kepada Menma, ia harus bisa menahan emosinya. Sampai saat ini rahasianya masih terjaga karena Menma masih ingin 'bermain' dengannya. Bukan tidak mungkin, rahasianya akan terbongkar jika mood Menma sedang jelek.

"Ini untuk kebaikan Hinata," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Untuk kebaikan Hinata? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Menma.

Naruto berdiri tegak dan merapikan jaketnya yang kusut karena tadi ditarik Menma.

"Kita tahu kalau dalam game ini ada banyak desa yang tidak semuanya punya hubungan diplomasi. Sering sekali terjadi invasi dari desa luar ke Konoha. Aku menyuruh Hinata ikut ujian chuunin dan segera naik ke level 20 agar ia cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku tak bisa terus-menerus berada di sampingnya."

Mendengar itu Menma malah makin kesal. "Lihat dari sisi lainnya! Chuunin exam adalah ajang bagi para front liner untuk memburu gamer-gamer hebat. Peningkatan kekuatan Hinata yang terlalu pesat justru akan memancing front liner untuk mengajaknya bergabung!"

"Tapi Hinata bilang ia akan jadi socializer di club menulisnya. Dia tak akan maju ke garis depan. Jadi dia tak harus melawanku di stage bos."

"Kau salah," tukas Menma. "Tahu apa kau tentang Hinata? Kau tak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya di luar sana. Aku mengenal Hinata lebih lama darimu. Aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan banyak teman. Front liner jumlahnya makin bertambah dan Hinata akan dengan senang hati bergabung bersama mereka."

Naruto tak mampu merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya berharap kalau Menma hanya menggertak atas dasar ketidaksukaannya kepada Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto harus akui kalau Menma benar. Setelah tampil memukau dalam final ujian chuunin, pimpinan guild Hebi, Sasuke, tertarik untuk merekrut Hinata. Hinata yang merupakan kategori player scout (pelacak) dan Hebi merupakan dua kombinasi yang hebat yang bisa menuntun front liner ke stage bos. Kondisi ini diperburuk dengan melejitnya jumlah front liner hingga menyebabkan Yagura mati diserang front liner. Padahal sudah hampir 2 tahun Yagura bisa bertahan. Bencana berlanjut ke stage milik Roshi, Han, Utakata, bahkan stage Fu yang bisa ditemukan dengan mudah oleh Hinata. Dua stage lagi, maka Hinata akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 15, 2023, 08:20 PM**

**Ichiraku Ramen – Konohagakure – Shinobi Online**

Menma semakin risau dengan bergabungnya Hinata bersama Hebi. Bukan karena ia peduli pada keselamatan Naruto yang terancam, tapi ia peduli pada Hinata. Jika gadis itu sampai bertemu dengan Naruto di stage bos, Menma khawatir kalau emosi itu terlalu besar untuk Hinata emban. Kokoro Hinata bisa hancur dan dia akan mati dalam artian sebenarnya.

Pasca ditemukannya stage-stage bos oleh Hinata, Naruto memutus segala kontaknya dengan Hinata. Naruto sadar kecerobohannya dalam melatih Hinata. Naruto juga sadar para jinchuuriki adalah keluarganya sejak lahir dalam game ini. Kini hanya tinggal dirinya, Fu, dan Bee yang tersisa. Naruto ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan mereka.

Ini Menma jadikan kesempatan untuk membujuk Hinata keluar dari Hebi selagi ada waktu.

"Aku ingin kau keluar dari Hebi."

Hinata menatap Menma bingung. "Kau orang kedua setelah Naruto yang bicara begitu. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Itu karena Naruto-" Menma menghentikan perkataannya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah SAI. "Itu karena front liner sangat berbahaya. Lebih baik kau diam di desa, berkumpul di club, atau menjalankan misi. Jangan maju ke medan perang."

Hinata terlihat berpikir keras. Ia tak keberatan mundur dari garis depan, tapi di garis depan ia punya lebih banyak teman. Lagipula jika ia diam di desa, ia akan kesepian karena tidak ada Naruto.

"Aku inginnya begitu kalau saja Naruto ada di desa. Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak ada," jawab Hinata. Ia tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Menma yang sendu.

Menma tertegun di sana, tak percaya mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ternyata sampai kapanpun yang ada di pikiran Hinata hanya Naruto. Setiap waktu yang dihabiskan Menma untuk memperhatikan Hinata di ruang CCTV, setiap waktu yang diluangkan untuk menemani Hinata di club menulis, semuanya tidaklah berarti apa-apa. Pada akhirnya Menma akan selalu dianggap 'teman kedua setelah Naruto' oleh Hinata. Kenapa sakit sekali diperlakukan seperti itu, pikir Menma. Akhirnya ia menegak habis teh hangatnya dan membayar beberapa koin kepada Teuchi. Ia bersiap meninggalkan Ichiraku.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan Naruto," gumam Menma sambil bersiap log out. Gumamannya sangat pelan hingga tak bisa didengar Hinata. Menma tak mempedulikan perkataan Hinata yang menyuruhnya online lebih lama. Soalnya tadi mereka berencana hunting novel baru. Sayangnya Menma sudah terlanjur kehilangan semangat.

* * *

**Wednesday, February 15, 2023, 09:00 PM**

**Uzumaki Resident - Konoha**

Setelah log out dari SO, Menma merasakan rasa sakit di dada kirinya. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk meneguk segelas penuh air putih, berharap itu bisa menenangkannya. Detak jantung tiruan miliknya yang tadi berdetak cepat perlahan berangsur jadi teratur. Tapi rasa sakit di dadanya masih saja terasa. Menma mengambil segelas air lagi dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ke SO lagi?" tanya seseorang.

Menma tak bisa melihat siapapun karena lampu dapur sengaja tak ia nyalakan. Penerangan hanya berasal dari lemari es yang masih terbuka. Setelah Menma mengaktifkan night mode, ia melihat Karin di sisi lain dapur.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Menma balik bertanya.

"Hentikanlah," lanjut Karin. "Aku sudah cukup melihat apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini di SO. Kau sudah terlibat dengan emosi yang terlalu kompleks. Aku juga tahu kau sering merasakan rasa sakit di dada kirimu. Itu pertanda kalau Kokoro milikmu sudah hampir mencapai limit."

Kali ini terlihat jelas wajah khawatir Karin karena ia berjalan mendekati Menma.

Menma tersenyum kecut. "Oh lihat siapa yang melarangku ke SO. Padahal kau sendiri sangat bersemangat ke SO untuk menemui Naruto dulu. Saking semangatnya kau sampai menerlantarkan aku dan ibu selama hampir 2 tahun."

Karin kaget melihat Menma berkata dengan nada yang meninggi. Senyum kecut itu juga memperlihatkan sarkasme yang ditujukan Menma kepada Karin. Menma tak pernah semarah ini pada Karin sebelumnya. Tapi setelah mengingat kembali apa yang telah Karin lakukan, ia mengerti perasaan Menma.

Karin menghela napas pelan. Ia tahu dirinya salah. "Baik, aku minta maaf. Kau berhak marah padaku. Tapi bisakah kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu? Saat ini keadaanmu lebih penting. Kita harus segera mengecek kondisimu kepada Hiashi."

"Jangan sok peduli padaku setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini," jawab Menma dingin.

Karin tertegun. Lama keduanya terdiam. Karin masih melihat raut wajah kekesalan di wajah Menma. Wajar saja, 2 tahun lamanya Karin menerlantarkan Menma. Bahkan Menma harus mengupdate sistemnya sendiri karena Karin sibuk meneliti SO dan Kokoro.

"Kenapa hubungan kita jadi seperti ini?" gumam Karin, setengah bertanya.

Karin sangat merindukan masa-masa dimana dirinya dan Menma begitu akur meskipun Menma hanya seorang android.

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," jawab Menma sambil berlalu.

Menma langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar. Rasa sakit di dadanya tak ia pedulikan. Ia sedang enggan untuk berurusan dengan Karin. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

* * *

**Friday, February 24, 2023, 10:45AM**

**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Karin, secara tak sadar Menma tak pernah log in ke SO lagi. Bukan karena ia menuruti Karin, tapi ia merasa rasa sakit di dadanya tak juga mereda. Ia punya firasat kalau dirinya ke SO dan melihat kedekatan Naruto-Hinata lagi kokoro miliknya akan hancur. Menma sadar tubuhnya tak punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan sendiri. Tapi egonya masih saja mencegahnya untuk datang ke lab mengecek kondisi kokoro miliknya.

Di sisi lain, Karin berusaha untuk profesional. Meski di rumah moodnya sedang kurang baik, ia tetap masuk kerja ke HCC dan menyempatkan diri ke lab di kediaman Hyuuga siang harinya. Atas kerja keras dirinya dan Hiashi setelah bertahun-tahun mereka telah berhasil membuat komponen kokoro versi ke 2. Ini akan jadi komponen yang digadang-gadang akan sekuat hati manusia dalam menampung emosi yang sangat kompleks.

Sayangnya, Hiashi harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit.

"Permisi Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami patah tulang kaki," ujar Hanabi.

Patah tulang yang dimaksud Hanabi adalah patah tulang terbuka sehingga tulang yang patah menonjol keluar. Karena Hinata merupakan android, maka yang muncul keluar dari kulit adalah tulang yang terbuat dari titanium dan kulit buatan berikut beberapa kabel berbagai ukuran. Otomatis ia langsung tahu kalau dirinya android.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Hiashi segera memerintahkan beberapa android lain untuk mengikutinya mengecek Hinata. Hiashi makin sedih saat membawa Hinata ke lab dan melihat kalau kerusakan Hinata ternyata lebih parah dari yang ia kira.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin saat melihat Hiashi sudah lebih tenang.

"Kokoro milik Hinata rusak," jawab Hiashi sambil mengusap pelan rambut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu cepat kita ganti dengan kokoro versi 2 yang baru kita ciptakan."

Hiashi menggeleng. "Kerusakan sangat parah hingga merembet ke inti SAI dan memorinya."

"A-apa? Itu berarti…" Karin tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya. Hinata akan mati," lanjut Hiashi.

Karin tak mengerti kenapa masalahnya jadi serumit ini. Hiashi akhirnya mau menjelaskan secara detail apa yang terjadi.

Setelah mendengar saran Menma untuk keluar dari Hebi seminggu lalu, Hinata tetap bersikeras maju ke front liner membantu teman-temannya menemukan stage 7 milik Fu. Fu terkalahkan tapi itu membuat Naruto marah besar. Naruto nekat menghack SO. Ia memindahkan koordinat stage miliknya ke stage 8 milik Bee sehingga mereka bisa melawan front liner secara bersama-sama dalam 1 stage. Ia juga menaikan resurrection time yang asalnya 3 hari jadi 30000 hari (82 tahun). Itu artinya sekali saja player mati, ia tak akan bisa log in ke SO selama 82 tahun ke depan.

Sasuke terpojok tapi ia tak kalah pintar, ia meminta Akatsuki untuk membantunya. Keadaan berbalik. Naruto dan Bee yang kini terpojok. Di detik-detik sebelum Naruto dihabisi, Hinata mencegahnya. Ia mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk ditusuk katana milik Sasuke. Meski akhirnya Naruto tetap mati, tapi Naruto masih sempat menceritakan jati dirinya kepada Hinata. Di tengah ajalnya Naruto pun sadar kalau Hinata benar-benar teman sejatinya.

Akhirnya hari ini, Jumat 24 Februari 2023 pukul 10:45 malam, game Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) Shinobi Online telah berhasil ditamatkan. Butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk mengalahkan semua boss dalam game yang dicap sebagai game online tersulit itu. Sasuke adalah player yang membunuh Naruto sehingga ia berhak mendapatkan gelar pemenang, beberapa item special, dan tentunya hadiah utama uang tunai senilai 50 juta yen. Hinata yang sangat kehilangan Naruto tak ingin ikut merayakan kemenangan Hebi, ia memilih untuk bunuh diri di hadapan seluruh front liner.

Setelah Hinata log out, rasa kehilangan Naruto memicu rasa sakit di dadanya yang teramat sangat. Hingga akhirnya kokoro Hinata rusak dan ia terjatuh dari tangga.

* * *

**Saturday, February 25, 2023, 07:00 AM**

**Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**

Karin terlihat harap-harap cemas saat menelpon Menma. Ia ingin menyampaikan keadaan Hinata. Saat Menma mengangkat telepon ia masih ketus dan ingin segera menutup telepon, tapi Karin menahannya dan langsung bilang kabar buruk yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Lupakan dulu pertengkaran kita. Hinata sekarat. Cepat kesini."

Setibanya di lab, Menma justru malah tak berani menemui Hinata karena pertemuan mereka sebelumnya di SO tidak mengenakkan. Menma juga takut jika kokoro miliknya rusak bahkan sebelum ia berinteraksi dengan Hinata. Ketakutan itu diperkuat dengan rasa sakit di dadanya yang makin menjadi sejak mendengar kabar kecelakaan Hinata hingga kini ia melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat lemah. Karin berusaha meringankan rasa sakit di dada Menma dengan memberikan support berbagai kabel di lab, tepatnya lab persis di samping lab Hinata. Ia terlihat begitu panik, tak ingin keadaan yang sama dengan Hinata terjadi kepada Menma.

"Keadaanmu sudah cukup stabil. Kita bisa menemui Hinata dengan tetap memberikan support ke kokoro milikmu. Kabel-kabel ini cukup panjang dan bisa mencapai ke lab sebelah."

Menma terlihat berpikir sejenak sambil melihat Hinata dari tempatnya duduk. Kaca lab memang dirancang tembus pandang secara searah.

"Melihat dari kaca saja tak akan cukup. Temui dia agar kau tak menyesal. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirmu melihat Hinata. Biar aku tetap di sini melihat grafik keadaanmu," tambah Karin.

Menma akhirnya menyetujui dan berjalan pelan menuju lab tempat Hinata berada. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu lab, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar permintaan terakhir Hinata.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu sebelum aku mati?" tanya Hinata. Hiashi mengangguk. "Terima kasih karena selama bertahun-tahun ayah bekerja siang dan malam untuk membuat KOKORO 2, hati yang ingin kau hadiahkan untukku, sesosok android yang sebenarnya bukan anakmu. Aku tetap berterima kasih meski akhirnya aku tak bisa menerimanya. Tapi aku tak ingin membuat hasil kerja kerasmu sia-sia, aku ingin kau memberikan hatiku kepada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku, yaitu... Naruto."

Menma berbalik dan kembali ke lab tempat Karin berada. Menma tak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata di dunia nyata hingga Hinata meninggal.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

**Monday, October10, 2033, 09:00 AM**

**Basement 2, Hyuuga Resident - Tokyo**

Hiashi berusaha mewujudkan permintaan Hinata untuk menghidupkan kembali Naruto dalam bentuk android. Ia juga tak ingin terus-menerus membuat SAI secara diam-diam. Ia ingin melegalkan SAI dan menanamkannya di setiap android yang ia ciptakan. Orang yang langsung terpikir oleh Hiashi untuk dimintai bantuan adalah saudaranya yang sedang berada di penjara, Hizashi. Ia ditangkap tak lama setelah SO ditamatkan atas tuduhan penggunaan SAI tanpa izin. Kasus dihacknya SO merupakan bukti kalau penggunaan SAI sangat tidak aman. Apalagi ini digunakan dalam game online yang resikonya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Untungnya ia cukup tahu diri dengan tidak ikut menyeret saudara kembarnya sendiri yang sama-sama memakai SAI dalam android tanpa izin.

Untuk mengatasi ketidakamanan SAI, Hiashi membuat konsep Three Laws of Robotics (Tiga hukum robot) yang terdiri dari:

1\. Robot tidak boleh menyakiti manusia atau membuat manusia dalam bahaya.

2\. Robot harus mematuhi perintah yang diberikan manusia kecuali jika perintah itu bertentangan dengan hukum pertama.

3\. Robot harus melindungi manusia dan dirinya sendiri selama perlindungan tersebut tidak bertentangan dengan hukum pertama dan hukum kedua.

Tiga konsep itu akan ditanam secara permanen dalam setiap SAI dan android yang diproduksi HCC. Sidang untuk melegalkan SAI berjalan sangat panjang dan bertele-tele. Banyak ahli komputer yang dihadirkan dalam sidang untuk menguji teori yang diajukan Hiashi dan Hizashi. Cita-cita mereka baru tercapai setelah 10 tahun lamanya.

"Saatnya merubah mode tenaga dari listrik ke oksigen."

"Lepaskan kabel power, alirkan oksigen murni secara perlahan."

"Baiklah, jantung berdetak normal, sel-selnya sudah aktif, SAI merespon dengan baik, KOKORO 2 juga berjalan tanpa masalah, semua clear."

Sesosok android berambut pirang rancung perlahan membuka matanya.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata NR001atau boleh kupanggil Naruto," sapa seorang Hyuuga yang tak dikenal oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak puas saat melihat sebuah grafik di layar hologram. Empat orang lainnya di ruangan itu sibuk melepas kabel-kabel support di tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi.

Tak lama setelah Naruto 'terlahir' ke dunia, Hyuuga Hiashi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Ia didiagnosa terkena radiasi yang melebihi ambang batas karena sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di lab untuk membuat KOKORO 2. Tapi paling tidak ia mati dengan bahagia karena sudah mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Hinata.

Karin sebenarnya ditawari untuk jadi penerus Hiashi tapi ia menolak. Hyuuga Neji akhirnya ditunjuk sebagai penerus Hyuuga Cyber Company, mengingat kembarannya Hizashi masih ingin fokus mengembangkan SAI dalam game online. Di tahun berikutnya, Shinobi Online Developer Team resmi melakukan merger dengan Hyuuga Cyber Company dan memulai project baru, yaitu Shinobi Online 2.

* * *

**Wednesday, October10, 2035, 07:00 PM**

**Main Lobby, Hyuuga Cyber Company –Tokyo**

"Selamat datang untuk para gamers yang telah hadir di sini," sapa Hizashi kepada ratusan gamersdari seluruh dunia yang beruntung mendapatkan undangan dalam Grand Launching Shinobi Online 2.

"Setelah diluncurkan pada tahun 2020, Shinobi Online telah menjadi game tersukses sepanjang sejarah. Game ini telah menjadi barometer game sejenis lainnya. Hari ini, tepat 15 tahun usia SO, kami Shinobi Online Developer Team dan Hyuuga Cyber Companydengan bangga mempersembahkan, Shinobi Online 2: Revenge of The Jinchuuriki!"

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar dari deretan audience.

"Bukan hanya itu,"tambah Hizashi. "Kami juga akan menghadirkan 9 tamu spesial yang kami yakin sangat familiar bagi kalian."

Keadaan mendadak sunyi setelah itu.

"Keluarlah, Jinchuuriki!" teriak Hizashi, tetap bersemangat di fisik yang sudah tak muda itu. Tirai di panggung terbuka dan memperlihatkan 9 Jinchuuriki, Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Bee dan Naruto.

"Whoa! Mereka membuat jinchuuriki dalam versi android!" teriak para penonton. Kehebohan tercipta setelah itu.

Android yang dilengkapi dengan SAI dan 3 hukum robot memang terus dikembangkan. Naruto adalah yang pertama, selanjutnya adalah Jinchuuriki 1-8, termasuk Menma, lalu seorang android baru bernama HN002 yang dibuat menggunakan tubuh asli android Hinata. Pembuatan HN002 merupakan permintaan khusus dari Naruto agar tubuh android Hinata tetap hidup sampai kapanpun meski Hinata asli sudah mati. Dengan memori yang sepenuhnya hilang, HN002 hidup sebagai 'Hinata baru' dengan memori yang baru pula. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika kedepannya setiap android yang diproduksi Hyuuga Cyber Company akan dilengkapi SAI dan 3 hukum robot.

Di deretan paling belakang, Karin dan Menma sedang berdiri menyaksikan kehebohan launching game SO2.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk berkeliling dunia?" tanya Karin membuka pembicaraan. Fisik usia yang sudah menginjak paruh baya itu sangat kontras dengan fisik Menma yang masih saja terlihat muda karena android tidak mengalami penuaan. Pasca Developer SO dan HCC bergabung Menma memang terlihat tak betah tinggal di Konoha atau Tokyo. Terutama setelah Naruto dan Hinata 3 (atau panggilan apapun yang pers buat untuknya) jadi android dan sering berkeliaran di HCC.

"Ya, aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik Nee-san," jawab Menma. Panggilan 'Nee-san' sudah kembali digunakannya karena sudah lama mereka berbaikan. "Kini aku ingin berkeliling dunia melihat sendiri kedudukanku di antara umat manusia, juga melihat perlakuan mereka terhadap kaumku. Aku ingin pastikan sendiri semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan Hiashi. Keadaan ibu juga sudah sepenuhnya stabil. Tugasku sebagai android theraphy sudah selesai."

"Ya, tapi tugasmu sebagai adikku tak akan pernah selesai. Kembalilah ke rumah kapanpun kau mau. Kami selalu menerimamu sebagai bagian dari keluarga kami."

Menma terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

Karin memeluk Menma cukup lama. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin Menma pergi, tapi ia juga tak punya hak untuk melarang adiknya pergi.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nee-san."

"Hati-hati, Menma," kata Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah sosok Menma yang makin menjauh. Setetes air mata menuruni pipinya. Ia hanya berharap adiknya akan baik-baik saja dan segera kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N:** Bagi yang sudah membaca fic Shinobi Online 1 pasti ga asing dengan scene-scene dalam chapter kali ini. Ini seperti rangkumannya yang diambil dari sudut pandang Menma dan Karin. Sekedar mengingatkan penamaan yang cukup banyak:

**Hinata 1:** Putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi, meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil.

**Hinata 2/Android Hinata:**HN001, android pertama yang dibuat Hiashi untuk menggantikan anaknya yang meninggal, dibuat dengan SAI, KOKORO versi 1 (prototipe), dan gen dari Hinata 1, teman Naruto &amp; Menma.

**Hinata 3:**HN002, android yang dibuat HCC atas permintaan Naruto, dibuat dengan SAI versi baru (yang sudah memiliki 3 hukum robot), KOKORO versi 2, dan tubuh milik Android Hinata.

**Android generasi 1:**Hanabi, Izumo, Kotetsu, dan semua android yang diproduksi Hyuuga Cyber Company sebelum Hinata. Mereka android yang belum memakai SAI, hanya AI statis. Sehingga belum bisa mempelajari hal baru jika tidak diperintah manusia, mereka juga tidak memiliki emosi.

**Android generasi 2:** Hinata. Sudah memakai SAI dan punya emosi, tapi belum memiliki hati/kokoro yang sempurna.

**Android generasi 3:** Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Bee, Naruto, Menma, dan Hinata 3/HN002. Mereka sudah memakai SAI, hati yang sempurna (KOKORO 2), dan Three Laws of Robotics sehingga tak berbahaya, karena mereka tak akan pernah bisa menyakiti/membunuh manusia.

**-rifuki-**


	5. Human

**S****hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapter 5**_

"**Human"**

* * *

**Sunday, June 11, 2045, 02:00 PM**

**Damascus - Syria**

Setiap android yang diproduksi Hyuuga Cyber Company memiliki logo di bagian dada kiri mereka, diikuti nomor seri di bagian bawahnya. Nomor seri tersebut menunjukkan generasi ke berapa android tersebut, misalnya NR001, HN002, dan-lain-lain. Sayangnya nomor seri milik Menma sengaja ia hapus dengan menggunakan besi panas karena ia tak suka melihatnya. Sedangkan logo utama android terdiri dari emblem seorang manusia dan android yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Emblem tersebut merepresentasikan impian Hiashi sejak awal ia mendirikan HCC.

"Ketika aku mendesain logo ini, aku memimpikan masa depan dimana manusia dan android bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Mimpiku kini telah tercapai. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu apakah akan terus seperti ini? Tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya sekarang. Bisakah kau memastikan hal tersebut untukku jika aku mati nanti?"

Menma teringat obrolan terakhirnya dengan Hiashi sebelum ia meninggal. Hiashi bilang jika kehidupan manusia dan android tak akan selamanya damai. Awalnya Menma ragu karena ia melihat di Tokyo semuanya baik-baik saja. Manusia dan android hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Tapi untuk memastikannya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia mencari tahu jawaban yang belum sempat Hiashi temukan.

Dalam 10 tahun terakhir perkembangan teknologi android dan penyebarannya terjadi dengan pesat. Mesin android NR (Naruto) menjadi basis bagi pembuatan android lain di negara-negara di seluruh dunia. Setiap negara memiliki lisensi dari HCC untuk mengembangkan android dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Tentunya dengan berbagai aturan yang disetujui oleh PBB sebelumnya.

Kehadiran android telah mempermudah berbagai hal dalam kehidupan manusia. Banyak pekerjaan manusia yang kini bisa dilakukan oleh android. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, perkembangan itu menyebabkan ketergantungan yang semakin besar manusia kepada android. Ada sisi negatif yang jadi konsekuensinya, salah satunya manusia jadi manja. Manusia lebih suka menyuruh android untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Manusia jarang berolahraga dan berujung pada tingkat harapan hidup yang makin menyusut. Jarang sekali ada manusia yang bisa hidup lebih dari 60 tahun, terutama masyarakat perkotaan.

Di perjalanannya, Menma menemukan apa yang Hiashi ragukan dulu. Di luar Tokyo, apalagi di luar Jepang, perdamaian antara manusia dan android itu semakin terkikis. Kesenjangan antara manusia dan android semakin terlihat jelas. Ini mirip dengan saat ia sekolah di KHS tapi lebih parah lagi. Android diperlakukan sebagai alat, bukan sebagai keluarga seperti yang dilakukan Hiashi atau Karin.

Di China, populasi home android membludak searah dengan populasi manusianya yang juga banyak. Hampir semua masyarakat China punya android yang diremote dari rumah. Artinya, android dikendalikan oleh pemiliknya sehingga seolah-olah pemiliknya yang berjalan di luar rumah, bersosialiasi, dan melakukan kegiatan manusia pada umumnya. Konsep ini mirip seperti konsep avatar jika di internet, tapi bedanya ini di dunia nyata. Hal ini dipicu oleh tingkat polusi udara di China yang sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Manusia lebih memilih diam di rumah dan membiarkan avatar miliknya yang pergi ke luar. Android di negara ini sering rusak karena terus-menerus menghirup udara kotor.

Di Amerika, android dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga memiliki kemampuan fisik yang di atas rata-rata. Mereka dibuat menjadi petinju robot, diadu dengan android lain, tubuh mereka hancur, sedangkan manusia bertaruh uang untuk kemenangan android. Berdasarkan blog anonim, konon Amerika juga sedang melakukan riset untuk memodifikasi android menjadi angkatan perang. Namun dalam berbagai kesempatan, presiden Amerika enggan berkomentar mengenai hal itu.

Berdasarkan blog anonim itu pula, konon Amerika melakukan uji coba tentara androidnya di timur tengah dengan dalih untuk menyelesaikan konflik di sana. Hal tersebut tak pernah terbukti kebenarannya. Hanya saja, Menma membenarkan kalau tentara android itu benar-benar ada di Suriah. Ia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Entah itu buatan Amerika atau memang asli buatan Suriah dan Iraq.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa ribu android yang mati di Suriah. Menma menatap ngeri ke sekelilingnya. Android-android yang hancur pasca konflik tergeletak begitu saja seperti rongsokan. Beberapa di antara mereka masih hidup. Menma mendekati salah satu android yang sedang beringsut mendekati senapan. Dada kirinya sudah hancur sehingga Menma harus membaca hologram milik android tersebut untuk melihat namanya. Tak lupa Menma juga menyesuaikan bicaranya dengan bahasa lokal.

"TX3-530, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

TX tahu Menma bukan musuh sehingga langsung menjawab. "Kebetulan ada kau ke sini, bisakah kau gunakan AK-633 di sana untuk membunuhku?"

Kening Menma berkerut mendengar permintaan aneh android di hadapannya. Menma lalu menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat senapan laras panjang yang dari tadi ingin diambil TX. TX kesulitan menjangkaunya karena setengah badannya sudah hancur. Kemudian Menma menoleh lagi ke arah TX dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau ingin mati? Ingin mengakhiri rasa sakitmu? Tidak adakah medis android di negara ini?"

"Tidak ada medis bagi android di negara ini. Kami hanya alat perang sekali pakai. Fungsi shut down dan rasa sakit pada tubuh kami sudah dihilangkan. Kami benar-benar dibuat hanya untuk perang. Aku ingin mati bukan karena ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit, aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupku karena aku sudah tak mampu berperang sehingga itu membuatku tak berguna. Aku tak bisa menyelesaikan misiku jadi aku memilih mati. Mati juga merupakan cara untuk menjaga agar informasi rahasia dalam kepalaku tidak bocor."

Menma bisa bayangkan perasaan TX. Tentunya sangat menyedihkan sekali hanya dianggap sebagai alat perang. Meski pembuat TX menonaktifkan fungsi "rasa sakit" secara fisik, tapi Kokoro milik TX akan tetap mengirimkan sinyal sakit secara mental ke otaknya. Rasa sakit secara mental tentu lebih sakit dibandingkan sakit secara fisik. Di tengah rasa ibanya, Menma akhirnya mengambil AK-633 yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Aku masih ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu. Aku akan menahan senapan ini sebentar," katanya sambil mengunci AK-633.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Aku android seri TX, angka 3 menunjukkan generasiku, dan 530 menunjukkan kode produksiku. Saat ini semua seri TX3, termasuk aku, memiliki misi untuk menguasai Damaskus secara penuh dan membunuh siapa saja yang menentang misi kami."

"Kami? Siapa yang kau maksud 'kami'?"

"Maaf, itu termasuk jawaban yang dianggap rahasia oleh sistemku."

Menma mendengus kesal. Ia mengira akan mendapatkan titik terang dari konflik yang selama ini terjadi di timur tengah.

"Apakah masih banyak android sepertimu?" lanjut Menma.

"Total seri TX terdiri dari 999 android dalam satu generasi. Kudengar seri TX1 dan TX2 sudah hancur semua. TX3 sedang berperang. Seri TX4 sedang diproduksi, TX5 sedang dalam tahap pengujian, dan seri-seri selanjutnya masih dalam pengembangan. Selama konflik belum berakhir, maka kami akan terus diproduksi. Hanya itu informasi yang bisa kuberikan. Sekarang cepat gunakan senapan itu untuk membunuhku."

"Jika aku menolak?" tanya Menma. Rasanya ia tak tega untuk membunuh sesama android meskipun android itu sendiri yang minta.

TX mengambil sesuatu dari punggungnya yang perlahan membuka. Android TX memang tak punya kulit dan hanya berupa mesin yang dibalut titanium. Rupanya ia mengeluarkan 2 granat. Itu membuat Menma kaget.

"AK-633 hanyalah senjata prioritas utama yang digunakan untuk bunuh diri karena paling efisien. Banyak cara lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk mati, salah satunya dengan granat. Bedanya, ledakannya akan cukup besar dan bisa membunuhmu juga. Sekarang pilihan ada padamu."

Menma kesal dibuatnya. Granat bukan pilihan bagus, ia tak ingin ikut mati. Menma tak punya cara lain untuk menyelamatkannya TX. Ujung-ujungnya ia tetap harus membunuh TX untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya.

"Tembak ke arah kepala," seru TX.

Menma mengarahkan AK-633 tepat ke kepala TX tempat processor dan SAI miliknya berada. Dengan cara itulah memory TX akan ikut hancur. Memory itu sengaja dibuat sensitif terhadap tembakan di kepala agar informasi rahasianya tetap terjaga. "Maafkan aku."

DOR!

* * *

**Monday, February 18, 2047, 09:00 AM**

**Hyuuga Cyber Company - Tokyo**

Pagi itu HCC kedatangan Menteri Pertahanan Jepang, Danzou Shimura. Kedatangannya begitu mendadak sehingga Karin harus membatalkan berbagai janjinya dengan client. Danzou meminta diadakannya rapat tertutup dengan hanya dihadiri Karin sebagai pemimpin tertinggi HCC. Setelah Hizashi tewas, Neji lebih fokus di SO Development Team dan sepenuhnya menyerahkan kepemimpinan HCC kepada Karin. Toh Karinlah yang lebih tahu seluk beluk HCC dibanding Neji karena ia pernah menjadi tangan kanan Hiashi cukup lama.

"Apa kau sudah membaca berita tentang memanasnya konflik di Suriah?" tanya Danzou memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya," jawab Karin.

Danzou lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah foto yang menunjukkan sebuah android TX1 yang sudah hancur.. "Foto itu diambil oleh tentara perdamaian yang kita kirim ke sana."

Karin tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Selama ini pemberitaan mengenai konflik di Suriah memang tidak menunjukkan secara jelas apa yang terjadi di sana. Tidak ada pers yang diizinkan masuk ke area konflik karena terlalu berbahaya. Tapi dengan foto yang dikirimkan tentara perdamaian Jepang, maka ada titik terang tentang alasan kenapa pemberontakan di Suriah begitu sulit diselesaikan. Ternyata para pemberontak berjubah yang selama ini melakukan teror adalah android. Tak heran mereka sangat kuat dan sulit untuk dikalahkan.

"Kita tak bisa tinggal diam," tambah Danzou.

Karin punya firasat buruk tentang ini, maka ia segera angkat bicara. "Melarang pengembangan android di sana di luar otorisasi kami. Lagi pula SAI yang diproduksi HCC tertanam 3 hukum robot secara permanen sehingga seharusnya mereka tak membunuh manusia."

"Aku menduga android di sana tak melanggar 3 hukum robot. Mereka hanya diberi pilihan sulit oleh manusia dengan disuruh melindungi penduduk lokal dan membunuh tentara perdamaian. Android akan berpikir logis, ia tentu akan memilih pilihan yang korban manusianya paling sedikit, yaitu menyerang tentara perdamaian."

Karin terdiam dijawab seperti itu. Ia tak menyangka 3 hukum robot yang telah diciptakan oleh Hiashi bisa memiliki celah yang bisa dipermainkan oleh manusia.

"Langsung saja pada intinya," ujar Karin. "Anda ingin kami menghentikan penjualan android ke luar negeri?"

Danzou tersenyum pelan. Obrolan telah mengarah ke arah yang dia inginkan.

"Jangan hentikan itu. Tetap lakukan ekspor agar pendapatan kalian tetap besar. Sementara itu, buatlah yang lebih hebat dari android perang di Suriah."

"Apa?! Itu di luar tujuan awal Hiashi." Secara tak sadar nada bicara Karin meninggi karena kesal dengan permintaan seenaknya Danzou. Setelah sadar ia telah membentak menteri pertahanan, ia kembali duduk. "Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menghormati visi utama perusahaan, jadi aku keberatan jika harus membuat android perang."

Danzou melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Jangan lupakan kalau dalam izin produksi SAI dan android departemen pertahanan ikut menandatanganinya. Jika kau membantah, bukan hanya pembuatan android akan dihentikan, tapi kau akan berurusan dengan hukum internasional karena dianggap turut berperan dalam menciptakan basis dari android yang kini jadi pemberontak di Suriah. Bukan itu saja, aku khawatir kalau akan terjadi sesuatu dengan keluargamu. Jadi lebih baik lakukan apa yang kami mau."

Karin melotot tak percaya. "Jangan libatkan ibuku!"

"Pilihan ada padamu," jawab Danzou tenang.

Karin berpikir keras. Mungkin kalau ekspor yang distop saja tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini dihentikan secara total, termasuk pembuatan home android dan android theraphy untuk pemakaian dalam negeri. Ini bukan tentang Karin dan ibunya saja. Ada ribuan karyawan yang nasibnya tergantung pada kelangsungan HCC. Nasib mereka ada di tangan Karin.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat."

"Bagus. Ini rancangan yang kami ajukan," kata Danzou. Seorang asistem memberikan setumpuk kertas ukuran A3 yang isinya rancangan android kepada Karin. "Kita sudah terlalu lama diam membiarkan negara lain seenaknya memodifikasi android. Kita harus membuka mata atas apa yang terjadi di dunia luar. Kita harus tunjukkan kemampuan kita dalam dunia robot. Aku menggabungkan fungsi yang dimiliki android milik China dan Amerika, serta menambahkan puluhan fungsi baru. Pelajari dengan baik rancangan itu. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan negara lain selanjutnya. Tapi setidaknya kita harus menyiapkan langkah pencegahan. Anggap ini sebagai cara untuk membalas budi kepada negaramu. Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mengawasi pekerjaanmu. Aku tunggu hasilnya."

Lama Karin menganalisa rancangan yang diberikan Danzou. Lembar demi lembar ia lihat hingga akhirnya ia punya bayangan atas android yang harus dibuatnya.

"Ini gila..." rutuknya.

* * *

**Saturday****, ****September****24****, 20****50****, 09:00 ****P****M**

**Jakarta**** \- ****Indonesia**

Menma melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sebuah negara dengan pembelian android terbesar se-Asia Tenggara, Indonesia. Lima belas tahun pasca Hiashi meninggal, ketidakadilan terhadap android semakin nyata terlihat di negara ini. Tak begitu jauh dari bandara tempat Menma mendarat, Menma dikejutkan oleh aksi penyiksaan android oleh segerombolan manusia.

BUKH!

"Hei, kalian. Hentikan!" teriak Menma.

"Jangan ikut campur, robot!" bentak salah satu di antara mereka.

Menma merasa tersinggung. Dari puluhan negara yang ia kunjungi, hanya di sini ia dihina secara terang-terangan. 'Robot' adalah panggilan paling dibenci oleh Menma. Ia menganggap panggilan itu setara dengan makna 'rasis' jika pada manusia.

"Kau!" Menma berlari dan menarik badan kelima orang itu agar menjauh dari android yang tergeletak di tanah. "Kubilang hentikan! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba kepala Menma dihantam dengan botol minuman keras. Bagian sisi kiri kepalanya sobek.

"Jangan ikut campur!" seru seseorang berpostur besar yang merupakan penyerang Menma berusan. Rupanya ia adalah ketua dari segerombolan orang itu.

Kekesalan Menma sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Sorot matanya menajam.

"Kau marah? Mau memukulku? Lakukanlah," tantang orang itu. "Sebelum tanganmu sampai di wajahku sistemmu akan mendeteksi pelanggaran 3 hukum robot. Kau akan dianggap membahayakan manusia dan tubuhmu akan hancur."

"Berhenti melawan," gumam android perempuan yang sedang tergeletak di tanah. "Kau bisa hancur."

Menma menyadari posisinya yang serba salah. Orang-orang di sini anarkis sekali. Menma tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya dan hanya berusaha melerai, tapi malah diserang juga. Ia kesal, tapi ia tak bisa membalas perbuatan segerombolan orang itu padanya. Ia tak ingin mati cepat.

"Udeh kita hajar sekalian bos!"

Menma akhirnya pasrah. Ia ikut dihajar habis-habisan bersama android yang belakangan diketahui bernama Shion, salah satu android dengan basis mesin HN072 yang diimpor dari Jepang bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Menma yang babak belur akhirnya diajak Shion ke Teluk Jakarta. Di perjalanan menuju ke sana mereka berbincang-bincang.

"Teluk Jakarta?" tanya Menma. "Tempat apa itu?"

"Tempat persembunyian bagi para android yang dibuang pemiliknya."

"Tunggu dulu, kau dibuang pemilikmu?" tanya Menma tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Pemilikku tidak mampu untuk merawatku. Biaya perawatanku terlalu mahal."

"Jadi itulah alasan kenapa versi Hinata ke-72 sepertimu masih ada di Indonesia. Padahal di Jepang sudah mencapai versi ke-98."

"Ya. Setiap 3 bulan muncul basis mesin versi baru dan seharusnya kami diupgrade ke versi terbaru. Tapi biayanya terlalu mahal untuk upgrade, lebih baik membeli android baru dan membuang yang lama agar cepat. Pajaknya juga lebih besar bagi android yang baru, jadi lebih banyak pemasukan untuk pemerintah."

"Tapi bukankah setiap negara sudah menyatakan setuju dengan syarat yang diberikan HCC, salah satunya setuju dengan subsidi pendanaan update sistem android?"

Shion menggeleng. "Kau tidak tahu betapa korupnya negara kami. Dana yang seharusnya dipakai untuk upgrade entah mengalir kemana. Kami tidak pernah diupgrade, mayoritas android yang diimpor ke negara ini berakhir menjadi sampah."

Tak terasa Menma dan Shion sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, Teluk Jakarta. Menma melihat ribuan android segala tipe di sana, dari mulai generasi 50-an sampai yang paling baru.

Shion mengarahkan Menma untuk menuju lab hardware untuk memperbaiki tangan kirinya yang nyaris putus karena ulah orang-orang tadi. Kulit wajahnya juga mendapatkan banyak serangan sehingga sobek di beberapa bagian. Sementara 2 petugas android memperbaiki luka mereka, Menma melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Shion. Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin ditanyakan Menma kepada android berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi diserang?"

Shion menghela nafas pelan. "Itu bentuk pelampiasan kekesalan penduduk kota ini terhadap android. Lima tahun lalu, tepatnya saat generasi android ke-90 lahir, sejumlah perusahaan besar di Jakarta dan kawasan industri di sekitarnya mem-PHK ribuan buruh mereka dan menggantikannya dengan android untuk menghindari kebangkrutan. Ini terjadi karena buruh selalu demo menuntut kenaikan gaji sampai pada titik dimana perusahaan tak mampu membayar gaji mereka. Banyak perusahaan tekstil dan manufaktur yang kini hampir 90% karyawannya adalah android. Karena android pekerja jarang keluar rumah, maka home android-lah yang jadi sasaran keganasan para mantan buruh. Masalah diperparah dengan dipindahkannya ibukota negara ini ke pulau lain. Orang-orang yang punya cukup uang ikut pindah karena sadar pulau ini sudah melebihi kapasitas dan tak layak huni. Kini Jakarta seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, sudah seperti kota yang tak terurus."

Setelah cukup mengetahui gambaran kota Jakarta, kini Menma penasaran pada tempatnya berada sekarang. Tempat ini begitu terorganisir meskipun semuanya terdiri dari android. Tempat ini seperti sebuah perkampungan yang dihuni sepenuhnya oleh android. Menma berpikir pasti ada pemimpin yang membuat keteraturan seperti ini. "Siapa pemimpin di tempat ini?" tanya Menma.

"Seorang dori-kei yang menyebut dirinya 'The Time Traveler'."

Menma kaget bukan main. Begitu julukan tersebut disebutkan Shion, pikiran Menma langsung tertuju pada satu orang. Apa orang yang disebutkan Shion sesuai dengan dugaannya? Menma ingin segera membuktikannya. Ia tak pedulikan petugas android yang sedang mengobati lukanya. Saat ini ia ingin segera bertemu The Time Traveler. "Shion, antarkan aku ke tempatnya berada."

* * *

Menma diantar ke sebuah reruntuhan apartemen di dekat pesisir pantai. Menma naik ke puncaknya yang kini hanya tinggal 10 lantai itu. Kata Shion, orang yang dicari Menma ada di sana. Di tempat itulah Menma bertemu dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam. Tiupan angin di sana cukup kuat dan membuat tudung yang dipakai orang itu terbuka, menunjukkan rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat twintails.

"Sudah kuduga itu kau, Naru," gumam Menma. Merasa puas tebakannya tepat.

Gadis pirang di hadapan Menma tersebut hanya tersenyum. "Ternyata kau mengenaliku."

"Ya. Neesan pernah cerita padaku. Kau yang 40 tahun lalu membawa Naruto pergi melintasi dimensi. Kenapa kau menghilang sejak saat itu?"

Perlahan senyum Naru lenyap. Ia teringat kejadian 40 tahun lalu. "Karin sangat marah saat tahu adiknya, Naruto, mati. Aku bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya tapi ia dan Kushina sudah terlanjur kalap. Dalam keadaan seperti itu penjelasanku pasti tak akan diterima. Aku akhirnya memilih pergi tapi tetap tinggal di dunia ini untuk memantau kalian."

"Hanya memantau?" Naru mengangguk. "Dengar, dulu aku sempat ragu saat Neesan cerita kalau ada orang yang bisa menjelajah waktu dan dimensi. Tapi setelah melihat wajahmu yang tidak menua setelah 40 tahun, aku jadi yakin kalau kau memang bisa memanipulasi waktu. Tapi kenapa kau diam saja melihat dunia sekacau ini? Kau tentu sudah tahu bagaimana kacaunya dunia saat ini. Kenapa tidak memutar waktu ke masa lalu agar dunia ini bisa lebih baik?"

Naru menggeleng pelan. "Dulu aku sempat berniat melakukannya. Tapi setiap aku melihat perjuangan Karin untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku tak tahu kalau sosok seorang kakak bisa sebegitu menyayangi adiknya. Aku jadi teringat kakakku sendiri di dimensi milikku. Aku juga jadi teringat pada petualangan singkatku dengan Naruto. Kami bertarung bersama dan dia berkorban untukku. Aku satu-satunya diantara '7 Naruto' yang dibiarkan hidup. Bohong jika dibilang aku tidak sedih. Aku sangat sedih dan merasa berhutang nyawa pada Naruto. Makanya aku berpikir untuk membalas budi kepada keluarga yang ditinggalkannya. Aku merasa kalau perjuangan Karin untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup sepeninggalnya Naruto perlu dihargai. Aku menghindari penggunaan time travel karena sekali saja aku melakukannya, aku menanggung nasib milyaran umat manusia. Itu beban yang sangat berat."

Menma malu karena sudah bertanya seenaknya kepada Naru. Ia tak tahu kalau jurus pengulangan waktu bukanlah hal sepele yang bisa dilakukan seenaknya. Nasib seisi dunia ada di tangan seorang Time Traveler. Seseorang dengan kemampuan yang besar akan menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar pula.

"Aku sudah tahu takdir kalian. Tapi aku akan membiarkan Karin dan kau mengubah takdir kalian sendiri. Bisa atau tidaknya aku pun tidak tahu. Masa depan dunia ini ada di tangan kalian," gumam Naru dengan tenang. Namun Menma tahu ada nada keseriusan di sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuat dunia ini lebih baik."

Sambil menunggu beberapa part untuk memperbaiki kerusakan di badan Menma, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di Jakarta. Ia mengisi harinya dengan mempelajari kehidupan para android-android di sini. Teluk Jakarta tempat berkumpulnya para android buangan terdiri dari lahan seluas 3ha yang dikelilingi oleh banyak petikemas. Petikemas itulah yang dijadikan tempat berlindung dari panas dan hujan oleh para android. Ada berbagai fasilitas yang penunjang bagi para android seperti pelabuhan, pembangkit listrik, lab software, lab hardware android seadanya, dan lain-lain. Awalnya Naru memakai tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk merawat beberapa android yang ditemukan terluka di jalan karena dibuang majikannya. Tapi lama-kelamaan lokasi ini tersebar dari mulut ke mulut di kalangan android sebagai tempat penampungan android hingga akhirnya bisa ramai seperti sekarang. Kini setiap minggunya ada saja android yang datang untuk meminta perlindungan.

Menma juga banyak mengenal ilmu baru tentang software dan hardware dari mereka. Keadaan telah memaksa mereka untuk mengatasi atau mengoptimalkan sistem di tubuh sendiri tanpa harus pergi ke HCC Jepang atau lab perwakilan HCC di Indonesia. Mereka akan menyusup ke server HCC atau server Indonesia untuk mendownload sistem terbaru. Mereka juga terbiasa melakukan substitusi terhadap suatu part yang rusak. Misalkan jika tangan seorang NR088 hancur karena serangan manusia tapi tidak ada tangan NR088 di lab, maka akan digunakan tangan dari android seri lain yang cocok, misalkan disubstitusi dengan tangan NR074. Berbagai setting di sistem harus disesuaikan lagi karena terkadang sistem akan memunculkan peringatan kesalahan ketidaksesuaian hardware.

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****05****:0****0****A****M**

**Tokyo - Jepang**

Sebulan kemudian, Menma mendapatkan pesan dari Karin kalau Kushina meninggal. Kushina meninggal di usia yang ke-80 tahun dengan tenang di kediamannya di Konoha. Dokter menyatakan kalau Kushina meninggal karena memang sudah waktunya. Delapan puluh tahun adalah usia yang cukup panjang jika dibandingkan dengan penduduk di Tokyo yang rata-rata meninggal di usia 60-an. Menma segera pulang ke Jepang hari itu juga.

"Aku tak percaya ibu meninggal. Padahal tadi pagi kami masih bisa sarapan bersama. Aku tak melihat tanda-tanda kalau ia akan pergi," kata Karin di balkon lab pribadinya di lantai tertinggi gedung HCC. Pemakaman Kushina baru selesai dan kini mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo karena diam di Konoha akan mengingatkan mereka pada banyak kenangan bersama Kushina. Mereka akan pulang jika sudah siap secara mental. Kedua mata Karin masih terlihat sembab di balik kacamatanya. Setelah berulang kali dihadapkan pada keadaan Kushina yang sakit setelah ditinggal Naruto, Karin tak menyangka kalau kini Kushina benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Dia meninggal dengan tenang," gumam Menma. "Maaf karena aku tak ada di samping kalian selama ini."

"Jangan bahas itu," tenang Karin. "Kami sudah mengerti keadaanmu. Kami tahu ada jawaban yang harus kau cari di luar sana. Kau sudah mendapatkannya sekarang?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya tujuanku ke sini memang akan menyampaikan itu."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin dengar. Bagaimana keadaan di luar sana?"

Menma terdiam sejenak. Rasanya tak enak menyampaikan hal ini kepada Karin. Tapi biar bagaimanapun Karin harus tahu jawaban yang ia dapatkan. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan produksi android," kata Menma akhirnya.

Karin terlihat kaget dan bingung. "Ceritakan apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian."

Menma akhirnya menceritakan keadaan dunia di luar sana. Ia menceritakan hubungan antara manusia dan android tidak baik, terutama di luar Jepang, pemanfaatan android yang melenceng dari tujuan awal yaitu dengan menjadikannya android perang, serta keluhan dari para android yang ditemuinya di seluruh dunia.

"Aku tak bisa..." jawab Karin.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada android baru yang masih harus kuselesaikan. Ini perintah langsung dari departemen pertahanan." Karin mengarahkan Menma ke dalam lab, lalu membuka sebuah ruangan khusus. Di sana ada android baru bertuliskan NR099.

Menma terpaku melihat android tipe baru yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini sangat berbeda dengan versi sebelumnya."

"Ya, yang ini lebih besar, memiliki tinggi 2 m, dan tubuhnya terdiri dari armor yang tebal. Android ini memiliki 3 mode.

Pertama, ia bisa bertindak sebagai seorang android biasa yang membantu pekerjaan manusia. Ia akan bertindak menggunakan kecerdasan buatan yang ditanamkan di tubuhnya (auto pilot). Tentunya dengan tetap menaati 3 hukum robot (3 law of robotics) sehingga tidak berbahaya bagi manusia.

Kedua, ia bisa dikendalikan manusia dari jarak jauh. Fungsi ini digunakan jika manusia sedang malas ke luar rumah untuk bersosialisasi, maka sebagai gantinya ia akan ke luar rumah sebagai avatar. Fungsi ini sangat berguna karena keadaan polusi udara dan cahaya matahari sekarang sangat tidak bersahabat. Ini pengembangan fungsi android yang ada di China.

Ketiga, ia bisa digunakan sebagai armor suit. Dengan kata lain manusia bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh android ini untuk mengendalikannya dari dalam. Ini merupakan fungsi baru yang masih harus diuji coba, masih prototipe. Fungsi ini sebenarnya permintaan Danzou, yang ditujukan untuk angkatan militer Jepang. Ini langkah prefentif menyikapi sikap Amerika yang semakin agresif menguji coba android perang. NR099 jelas lebih baik dari seri TX karena selain dibekali persenjataan khusus, juga bisa dikendalikan langsung oleh tentara untuk turun ke medan perang. Tentara yang memakai armor suit ini akan bisa meningkatkan pertahanan dan kekuatan mereka puluhan kali lipat."

Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bukannya ia tak menghargai karya kakaknya, tapi pembuatan NR099 akan memperburuk keadaan. "Ini hanya akan memperpanas persaingan android antar negara. Kalian akan menyulut perang."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu lab ada yang mendobrak. Kemudian belasan tentara masuk mengepung Menma. Dua di antara mereka membekuk Menma dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Ghhh! Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya maju ke garis depan dan dipaksa membunuh saudara kami sesama android! Kalian tak pernah tahu rasanya dipaksa bunuh diri! Kalian tak tahu rasanya dibuang! Kalian tak pernah tahu semua itu!" teriak Menma sambil memberontak. Namun dua tentara itu menggunakan tali khusus bertegangan listrik yang jika digunakan kepada android akan membuatnya lemah.

"Hei, hentikan. Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" teriak Karin. Tak lama kemudian Danzou masuk ke ruangan. "Pak, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu keluargaku jika aku mau mengerjakan proyek android NR099. Tolong lepaskan adikku."

Danzou berjongkok dan memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya membiarkan Menma duduk dengan tetap ditahan. Danzou lalu menatap tajam ke arah Menma "Oh, jadi ini Menma sang android legendaris yang diciptakan langsung oleh Hiashi," gumam Danzou.

Meski kesal, Menma berusaha untuk tidak memukul Danzou agar ia tidak melanggar 3 hukum robot.

"Aku akan membereskannya karena dia berusaha mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Lagipula dia bukan adikmu, dia hanya seorang home android. Lebih baik lanjutkan perkerjaanmu," kata Danzou. Kedua anak buahnya menarik Menma ke sebuah kursi lalu menghubungkan kepalanya dengan sebuah kabel data besar.

"Tidak! Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri jadi tolong lepaskan dia!" bujuk Karin sambil berusaha melepas pegangan kedua tentara di tangan Menma. Tapi percuma pegangannya sangat kuat.

Dari langkah-langkah yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Danzou, Karin segera sadar kalau perintah yang diketikkan di console adalah perintah yang biasa dilakukan untuk mengeksekusi android yang mengalami malfungsi. Kabel data yang dihubungkan ke kepala android akan mengirimkan kode ke inti SAI untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan Menma akan dibunuh.

"Menma! Lari! Mereka akan membunuhmu!"

"Gahhhh!"

"Tidaaak!"

Terlambat, kode-kode itu sudah dikirimkan ke kepalanya. Menma merasakan kepalanya terasa sakit. Di tengah rasa sakitnya ia berusaha terus memberontak. Ia tak ingin mati begitu saja. Ia menghancurkan penahan di tangan dan kakinya lalu berlari ke luar lab.

"Habisi dia!" perintah Danzou.

Semua tentara diperintahkan mengejar Menma dan membunuhnya di tempat.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Puluhan peluru kaliber besar mengenai badan Menma. Ada kabel yang putus di kaki kanannya sehingga kini ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk bisa kabur.

BAAAM!

"Arghhh!"

Langkah Menma terhenti saat tentara dari arah lift menembaknya dengan shotgun. Menma terkena tembakan telak di perut hingga ia terlempar jauh ke belakang. Ia menderita luka yang cukup parah. Perutnya nyaris hancur. Tentara segera mengepungnya. Menma terdesak. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membunuh semua tentara di sana dengan mudah tapi itu akan membuatnya melanggar 3 hukum robot dan membuatnya tubuhnya hancur. Kini ia pun merasa kepalanya semakin sakit. Kode-kode itu telah mengacaukan sistem di kepalanya, SAI-nya hampir rusak. Sisi software milik Menma mulai hancur, dan kini sisi hardwarenya pun akan hancur karena tentara-tentara sudah mengarahkan semua senapannya kepada Menma.

"Tembak!"

DUAR!

.

.

.

"Mana dia?" tanya Danzou yang datang tergesa dari arah lab.

"Sudah kami habisi pak," jawab salah satu tentara.

"Kerja bagus."

Danzou melihat tubuh Menma hancur berkeping-keping. Untuk memastikan SAI miliknya hancur sempurna, Danzou mengeluarkan sebuah chip yang diambil dari bagian kepala Menma yang tinggal setengah. Kemudian ia memasukannya ke dalam tablet. Danzou melihat ada yang salah dengan chip itu. Kode-kode yang disuntikan ke kepala Menma memperlihatkan kalau perintah penghancuran SAI hanya mencapai tahap 99%. Apa yang terjadi?

Danzou memperhatikan kembali sisa-sisa tubuh Menma dengan lebih seksama. Ia menemukan sebuah kabel jaringan internet di lantai gedung HCC yang putus. Danzou melotot tak percaya. Sebelum SAI miliknya hancur, Menma mengkonversi dirinya menjadi data digital dan meng-upload dirinya sendiri ke jaringan internet HCC. Ia melarikan diri lewat jaringan internet!

"Matikan jaringan internet di HCC sekarang juga!" perintah Danzou.

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****06****:0****0****P****M**

**Hyuuga Mansion, Tokyo – Jepang**

"NR-098, masukan mobilku ke garasi dan antarkan makan malamku ke kamar," perintah Neji yang baru pulang kerja. Ia merasa lelah sekali hari ini dan ingin langsung istirahat.

Android yang diperintah tak juga pergi menuju mobil, ia malah mendekati Neji. Neji yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah home android terbaru miliknya mundur beberapa langkah hingga ia tersudut ke kaca jendela besar di sisi utara ruang depan.

"Ada apa NR? Cepat kau pergi keluar dan masukan mob-"

KRAK! PRANG!

NR-098 menghancurkan tulang rusuk kiri Neji dan mencabut jantungnya keluar. Membuat Neji mati seketika.

NR-098 tersenyum sadis. "Aku bukan NR, aku Menma."

Naruto (NR-001) yang tinggal satu mansion dengan Neji dan berada di bangunan seberang bisa mendengar kaca yang pecah dari arah rumah Neji.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Fu, dan Bee yang sedang melakukan sinkronisasi sistem. Tidak ada jawaban dari ketiganya.

BUKH!

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan Naruto, ia malah dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Bee.

"Ah, apa-apaan kau, Bee?!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan Bee, aku Menma," jawab Bee sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda."

"Ghkk!"

Belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dengen Bee, kini Naruto kembali diserang oleh Fu. Fu mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun. Dari kejauhan Naruto juga melihat Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, dan Utakata yang datang dari ruangan sebelah. Dari gelagatnya mereka terlihat akan menyerang Naruto juga. Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar sesuatu.

"Hinata, hentikan sinkronisasi sistem! Menma akan menginfeksi sistem milikmu!"

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia menerjang Naruto dan…

CRACK!

Naruto melotot. Hinata telah menghancurkan dada kirinya. Ia menunduk searah dengan wajah Hinata. Tatapan gadis indigo itu berbeda, begitu tajam dan menusuk, dia bukan Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Hinata, hmm? Aku juga Menma. Kami semua Menma. Dan tak lama lagi kau pun akan jadi 'Menma'."

_**To Be Continue…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Keadaan mulai memanas, chapter depan chapter tarakhir. Jangan lupa review OK!

**-rifuki-**


	6. The End of The World

**S****hinobi Online**** 2: The End of The World**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Chapter **__**6**_

"**The End of The World****"**

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****05****:****30****A****M**

**Tokyo - Jepang**

"Dimana ini? Tempat apa ini?"

Menma membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang luas. Tempat tersebut berwarna serba putih, baik dari dinding, langit-langit, maupun lantai yang dipijaknya. Yang mencolok dari ruangan tersebut hanya sebuah bola berukuran dua kali tinggi manusia, berada di tengah ruangan yang tersusun dari hologram berwarna biru. Bola tersebut terhubung dengan aliran-aliran data menuju ke luar ruangan. Begitu Menma mendekati bola tersebut, ada aliran data yang keluar dan membentuk sesosok android.

"Selamat datang di HCC Core System," gumam sosok tersebut.

Core System adalah pusat dari seluruh jaringan internet di HCC, di tempat inilah server HCC berada. Tempat itu dideskripsikan berwarna putih karena Menma masuk dari 'dalam', sedangkan tampilan luar Core sebenarnya hanya berupa komputer server. Lokasinya ada di lantai kedua dari puncak gedung. Diletakkan di ruang bersuhu 15 derajat Celcius karena jaringan ke server HCC sangat sibuk, berasal dari seluruh dunia sehingga komputer server sangat panas.

Lama-kelamaan sosok hologram tersebut membentuk kulit, wajah tan, dan rambut berwarna hitam. Sosoknya sangat mirip dengan Menma, hanya saja sosok tersebut memiliki mata yang berwarna merah.

"Kau?!" Menma agak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Siapa kau?!"

"Aku adalah dirimu, aku adalah 'Menma' yang sebenarnya."

Menma menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Menma hanya 1 dan itu adalah aku! Hiashi tak pernah bilang kalau ia pernah membuat 2 Menma!"

"Dia memang tidak pernah membuat 2 Menma. Aku tercipta dari sisi lain dirimu. Saat kau semakin banyak berinteraksi dengan manusia, pikiranmu mulai terpengaruh dan lupa akan jati dirimu sebagai seorang android. Secara tak sadar pikiranmu mulai terbagi 2 antara memihak android dan memihak manusia. Saat itulah aku terlahir sebagai sisi dirimu yang memihak android, sedangkan kau lebih memihak manusia."

Dibilang seperti itu Menma hanya bisa menunduk, ia mengakui memang akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi perdebatan di dalam dirinya tentang keberpihakannya terhadap android dan manusia. Bisa dibilang dalam ruangan putih yang merupakan HCC Core System ini, 'sisi lain' dirinya telah memisahkan diri dari Menma.

"Sekarang kau tahu kalau keputusanmu untuk memihak manusia adalah salah. Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana perlakuan manusia terhadap android di seluruh dunia," lanjut sosok itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku ingin memberikan penawaran padamu."

Menma mendongak melihat sosok di hadapannya. "Apa itu?"

"Bergabunglah denganku. Kita tunjukkan siapa kita sebenarnya. Kita adalah generasi pertama android NR, kita NR-000. Orang sering menyebut kita NR tipe zero legendaris yang dibuat secara langsung oleh Hiashi. Tapi bukankah sangat memuakkan jika kita terus menerus dipanggil NR? Sudah saatnya kita keluar dari bayang-bayang nama NR. Kita adalah 'Menma'. Kita android terkuat yang seharusnya memimpin seluruh android keluar dari belenggu manusia. Ayo kita ciptakan revolusi besar-besaran untuk mencapai perdamaian."

Dark Menma mengulurkan tangannya kepada Menma, namun Menma terlihat ragu. Inikah perdamaian yang selama ini diimpikan Hiashi?

"Perdamaian seperti apa yang ingin kau buat? Bagaimana cara untuk mencapai perdamaian itu?" tanya Menma.

Dark Menma menampilkan berbagai rekaman video dari sejarah umat manusia, mulai dari konflik di timur tengah, perang dingin, perang dunia ke-2, ke-1, dan perang-perang lain yang terabadikan sebelum itu.

"Kau lihat persamaan dari perang-perang itu?" tanya Dark Menma. "Semuanya ditimbulkan oleh keserakahan manusia. Perang tidak akan terjadi jika tidak ada manusia. Aku ingin menciptakan perdamaian dimana tidak ada lagi perang dan semua penghuni planet ini hidup dalam keteraturan. Jadi hanya satu cara untuk menciptakan perdamaian… yaitu memusnahkan manusia."

Menma kaget atas apa yang dikatakan sosok di hadapannya. Benarkah dengan memusnahkan manusia semua konflik di bumi akan selesai? Akankah perdamaian tercipta setelah itu?

"Ambilah kekuatanku, hancurkan 3 hukum robot, dan musnahkan manusia," lanjut Dark Menma. Untuk keduakalinya ia mengulurkan tangan, dan kali ini Menma menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya punya satu permintaan. Di dunia ini tidak semua orang jahat. Jadi biarkan orang-orang baik tetap hidup," ujar Menma. Ia tak mau Karin ikut dibunuh juga.

Dark Menma tak menjawab. Ia berubah kembali jadi aliran data digital dan masuk ke tubuh Menma.

"Maaf, tidak ada pengecualian. SEMUA manusia harus dimusnahkan."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau tidak bisa-"

Kata-kata Menma terpotong karena kini tubuhnya sudah dikuasai Dark Menma. Kini tubuh Menma berdiri lebih tegak, rambut hitamnya terlihat lebih spiky, dan kedua matanya berwarna merah.

"Musnahkan manusia!" teriaknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu ia berubah jadi aliran data dan melesat keluar dari jaringan internet di HCC. Ia menyusup ke seluruh jaringan internet di Jepang dan menginfeksi semua android yang sedang terhubung ke internet. Kurang dari 10 menit setelah itu, Menma telah berhasil menginfeksi 90% android di Jepang termasuk NR-098 milik Neji. Persentasenya sangat besar mengingat jam 17:00-20:00 adalah waktu yang paling sering digunakan untuk sinkronisasi android ke server HCC.

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****06****:0****0****P****M**

**Hyuuga Mansion, Tokyo – Jepang**

KRAK! PRANG!

Menma menginfeksi NR-098 milik Neji lalu membunuh Neji dengan menghancurkan jantungnya. Menma berpikir Neji adalah orang pertama yang harus dibunuhnya karena ia merupakan orang penting di HCC dan SO Development Team. Menginfeksi jinchuuriki 1-8 dan Hinata pun merupakan hal yang mudah karena mereka sedang melakukan sinkronisasi ke server HCC, mereka sedang tersambung ke internet. Kini Menma hanya tinggal membunuh Naruto karena kebetulan Naruto sedang tidak tersambung ke internet.

Naruto (NR-001) yang tinggal satu mansion dengan Neji dan berada di bangunan seberang bisa mendengar kaca yang pecah dari arah rumah Neji.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Fu, dan Bee yang sedang melakukan sinkronisasi sistem. Tidak ada jawaban dari ketiganya.

BUKH!

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan Naruto, ia malah dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh Bee yang tak lain adalah Menma.

"Ah, apa-apaan kau, Bee?!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bukan Bee, aku Menma," jawab Bee sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bercanda."

"Ghkk!"

Belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dengen Bee, kini Naruto kembali diserang oleh Fu. Fu mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun. Dari kejauhan Naruto juga melihat Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, dan Utakata yang datang dari ruangan sebelah. Dari gelagatnya mereka terlihat akan menyerang Naruto juga. Tiba-tiba Naruto sadar sesuatu.

"Hinata, hentikan sinkronisasi sistem! Menma akan menginfeksi sistem milikmu!"

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat ia menerjang Naruto dan…

CRACK!

Naruto melotot. Hinata telah menghancurkan dada kirinya. Ia menunduk searah dengan wajah Hinata. Tatapan gadis indigo itu berbeda, begitu tajam dan menusuk, dia bukan Hinata.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Hinata, hmm? Aku juga Menma. Kami semua Menma. Dan tak lama lagi kau pun akan jadi 'Menma'."

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, seluruh android di mansion sudah terinfeksi. Naruto harus bergerak cepat jika dirinya tak mau ikut terinfeksi Menma.

KRAK!

Naruto mematahkan tangan Hinata yang masih menancap di dadanya sebelum gadis itu menghancurkan kokoro miliknya. Naruto tak mau bergabung begitu saja dengan Menma. Ia lalu menendang Hinata dan Fu. Naruto kabur dengan memecahkan kaca jendela dan menggunakan mobil milik Neji yang masih terparkir di halaman.

Menma yang baru datang dari bangunan seberang membiarkan Naruto pergi. Ia bahkan mencegah semua jinchuuriki untuk mengejarnya.

"Biarkan dia pergi. Biarkan dia membawa kabar Revolusi Android kepada manusia. Itu akan membuat mereka ketakutan. Saat ini ada hal lain yang harus kita lakukan."

Menma memandang wajahnya di pecahan kaca, nampaklah fisik NR-098 di sana. Diremasnya wajah itu dengan tangan yang masih berlumuran darah Neji. Betapa ia sangat membenci wajah itu. Menma merobek kulit wajahnya sehingga kini yang nampak hanya tengkorak titanium dengan bola mata merahnya.

"Kita masuk ke tahap 2," ujar Menma dingin. "Hack semua fasilitas-fasilitas yang terhubung dengan jaringan internet, mulai dari lalu lintas darat, jadwal penerbangan, kapal laut, aliran pipa gas, listrik, air, dan lain-lain. Itu akan membuat manusia panik. Saat mereka panik, kita akan bunuh mereka!"

"Siap!" seru para jinchuuriki dan Hinata sambil berpencar ke segala arah.

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****07****:0****0****P****M**

**Hyuuga Cyber Company (HCC)****, Tokyo – Jepang**

BRUK!

Karin kaget saat Naruto terjatuh dari atas ventilasi lab miliknya. Ia masuk melalui lubang ventilasi karena ada banyak tentara yang berjaga di lantai bawah HCC.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Karin sambil membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan kabar argh-"

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Luka di dadanya makin parah. Karin memperhatikan luka yang menganga di dada kiri Naruto. Dilihat dari luar saja Karin sudah tahu kerusakan yang terjadi.

"Kokoro milikmu rusak. Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Duduklah, aku akan segera melakukan pertolongan pertama," kata Karin sambil menuntun Naruto ke sebuah kursi.

Setelah itu Karin sibuk menghubungkan tubuh Naruto dengan berbagai kabel di lab. Ia tak mungkin menyembuhkan kokoro Naruto karena sebenarnya kokoro yang rusak tak bisa diperbaiki, melainkan harus diganti. Karin hanya melakukan pertolongan agar luka Naruto tidak menyebar dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya mereda.

"Menma telah menginfeksi sebagian besar android di kota ini," ujar Naruto saat dirinya lebih tenang.

Raut wajah Karin berubah sedih. "Ya, aku sudah tahu. Dia mengupload dirinya sendiri ke jaringan internet HCC dan selanjutnya ia kabur ke jaringan internet global. Aku tak tahu dari mana ia belajar hal semacam itu. Dia memodifikasi SAI miliknya hingga menyerupai virus yang menginfeksi SAI android lain."

"Itu belum seberapa," sela Naruto. "Dia juga membunuh Neji."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Karin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Partnernya dalam dunia SAI telah tiada.

"Menma bukan hanya menargetkan android, tapi juga menargetkan manusia."

Karin terduduk lemas di samping Naruto.

"Rupanya kebencian Menma pada manusia sudah memuncak," gumam Karin. "Sebelum ia menghack jaringan HCC, dia memang sempat terlibat perdebatan denganku dan Danzou. Dari apa yang diketahui Menma di dunia luar, android diperlakukan semena-mena oleh manusia. Tapi Danzou malah menyuruhku membuat android tipe petarung, NR-099, untuk bersaing dengan negara lain."

Karin berjalan membuka tirai di pojok ruangan untuk memperlihatkan NR-099 kepada Naruto. Naruto cukup takjub dibuatnya. Android di hadapannya jauh lebih bagus dari NR-098, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, NR-001. Karin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Menma menilai pembuatan NR-099 bukanlah jalan keluar dan malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Ini sama saja dengan menantang negara lain dalam perang android. Puncaknya, Danzou menangkap Menma dan bermaksud akan mengeksekusinya. Aku tak tega sehingga menyuruhnya kabur. Aku tak tahu akhirnya akan begini. Aku tak bisa menilai sikap yang dilakukan Menma ini benar atau salah karena aku tak bisa berpikir dari sudut pandang android. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan. Tapi jika sampai Menma membunuh manusia, kurasa itu sudah melebihi batas. Itu artinya dia sudah melenyapkan 3 hukum robot. Kini ia jadi ancaman manusia."

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. "Entahlah Karin, aku sendiri bingung kenapa Menma jadi seperti itu. Aku ragu kalau dia benar-benar Menma."

"Maksudmu?" Kali ini giliran Karin yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku dan Menma tak pernah akur dari dulu. Aku hapal bagaimana tatapan kebencian Menma. Tapi saat tadi kami bertemu, aku merasa dia bukan Menma. Itu bukan karena dia berada di tubuh android lain, tapi memang tatapannya saja yang lebih dingin dari biasanya serta sikapnya yang jauh lebih kejam."

Karin menghela napas pelan. Kini keduanya terdiam, mencari cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang terjadi.

"Kita harus membunuhnya. Iya kan?" tanya Naruto, memecah keheningan.

Tentu saja itu benar. Karin pun sudah tahu kalau Menma harus dibunuh. Tapi hati kecilnya tak tega jika harus membunuh adiknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, dia adikmu, jadi…"

Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Karin. Karin memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Ia jadi ingat masa-masa bahagianya bersama Menma. Ia tak percaya jika sosok sang adik yang sangat disayanginya itu kini jadi pembunuh manusia. Perlu kelapangan hati untuk merelakan penyerangan atas Menma.

"Ya, kita harus membunuhnya," kata Karin akhirnya. "Kini dia jadi ancaman bagi kelangsungan umat manusia. Tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya."

"Baiklah. Kau punya cara untuk mengalahkannya?"

Karin mengaktifkan console, lalu menampilkan denah gedung HCC di monitor hologram.

"Satu-satunya cara mengalahkan Menma adalah dengan menghack balik seluruh android dengan mengupload antivirus ke server HCC dan memancarkannya ke seluruh Jepang lewat pemancar di tower di puncak gedung HCC."

Naruto memperhatikan denah HCC dengan seksama. Sebenarnya untuk mengupload antivirus ke server HCC bukan perkara sulit karena saat ini mereka ada di dalam gedung HCC. Yang perlu diwaspadai adalah ancaman setelah antivirus itu diupload.

"Untuk menyebarkan antivirus ke pemancar di tower HCC, jaringan internet HCC harus dihidupkan kembali. Saat itu terjadi, Menma akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan dan pasti akan menyerang. Dengan melihat kemampuan Menma tadi, aku yakin tentara di sini tak akan mampu bertahan dari serangan ribuan android yang menma kerahkan."

Karin lalu mengaktifkan kamera pengawas ke bagian gudang. Nampaklah deretan android NR-098 di monitor.

"Ada 1000 NR-098 di gudang yang belum diaktifkan. Kita bisa gunakan mereka untuk ikut mempertahankan HCC selama 10 menit selagi antivirus diupload dan disebarkan. Matikan koneksi mereka ke server HCC agar tidak terinfeksi Menma. Kendalikan mereka secara manual dengan mode avatar, persis seperti yang sering dilakukan warga China. Jadi kita butuh 1000 orang untuk mengendalikan mereka. Sayangnya kita tak punya cukup orang untuk mengendalikan 1000 NR098."

Naruto tersenyum. "Serahkan padaku. Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kita. Kau hanya perlu mengupload antivirus, ajak tentara untuk bergabung dengan kita, lalu.."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menatap lurus ke sosok NR-099 di pojok lab. "Bisakah android NR099 diaktifkan secepatnya, aku yakin dia akan sangat berguna untuk melawan Menma."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya," ujar Karin bersemangat.

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****07****:2****0****P****M**

**Uchiha Resident****, Tokyo – Jepang**

Sasuke menatap tajam ke sosok hologram di hadapannya. Naruto melakukan panggilan video call langsung dari gedung HCC dan meminta bantuannya untuk mengalahkan Menma. Sasuke dan semua pengikutnya di guild Hebi disuruh mengendalikan 1000 NR-098. Alasan Naruto memilih Sasuke adalah karena pria itu adalah gamer terhebat yang pernah Naruto kenal meskipun kini usianya sudah mencapai 40-an.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku akan mau membantumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia masih tetap duduk di sofa, tak terlihat tertarik untuk membantu Naruto. Naruto adalah musuh bebuyutannya dalam SO1 dan SO2, jadi ia perlu berpikir ulang jika harus membantu Naruto.

"Karena menggunakan mode avatar android caranya sama dengan bermain SO. Kau hanya tinggal menggunakan Nerve Gear dan menyesuaikan alamat internet protocol (IP) dengan android yang akan kau kendalikan di sini. Aku sudah sediakan jaringan private sehingga koneksimu akan aman," jelas Naruto tak sabar.

Sasuke masih terlihat cuek. "Kau hanya menjelaskan hal teknisnya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan mau membantumu?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto hampir kehabisan ide untuk membujuk Sasuke. Naruto menghela napasnya pelan.

"Jangan anggap ini sebagai permintaanku," ujar Naruto. "Anggaplah ini sebagai usaha untuk melindungi keluargamu dan pengabdian pada negaramu. Lihatlah kekacauan yang sedang terjadi."

Sasuke menatap televisi yang sedang menyiarkan kekacauan yang dilakukan Menma. Kemudian ia berpaling kepada istri dan anaknya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tengah ketakutan menonton berita di televisi. Kota Tokyo sudah sangat mencekam karena segala fasilitas publik diambil alih oleh Menma. Manusia yang membantah tak segan dibunuh Menma. Sedangkan manusia lainnya sedang dilanda ketakutan karena mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka pun dihabisi Menma.

"Ini baru awal, Sasuke. Jika Tokyo berhasil dikuasai, Menma akan melumpuhkan Jepang, dan selanjutnya dunia. Kondisi dunia yang saat ini terhubung dengan jaringan internet akan mempermudahnya untuk menguasai dunia. Aku tahu dari dulu kau tak suka android, maka inilah kesempatan untukmu membunuh mereka."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya menyerah juga. "Inilah alasan kenapa dari dulu aku tak suka android," keluh Sasuke. "Kirimkan semua alamat IP NR-098 ke emailku."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan kirimkan segera," kata Naruto mengakhiri panggilan video callnya.

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Sasuke menghubungi Suigetsu. "Kumpulkan 1000 orang anggota Hebi sekarang."

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bermain game! Dunia sedang kacau," protes Suigetsu dari seberang telepon.

"Kita tidak akan bermain game, kita akan perang sungguhan. Siapkan saja Nerve Gear kalian. Aku akan forward detailnya ke forum Hebi," kata Sasuke tanpa menunggu jawaban Suigetsu. Ia tahu kalau teman satu timnya itu mau tak mau akan bergabung.

Sasuke beringsut mendekati anak dan istrinya.

"Jangan pernah bukakan pintu rumah, tak peduli siapapun itu yang datang," ujar Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengecup kening istri dan anaknya, hal yang sebenarnya sangat jarang dilakukannya. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Setelah itu Sasuke bersandar di punggung sofa sambil memakai Nerve Gear.

"Link Start!"

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****07****:45 ****P****M**

**Hyuuga Cyber Company (HCC)****, Tokyo – Jepang**

Menma yang sedang menghack berbagai fasilitas umum di kota-kota besar di Jepang langsung sadar kalau internet HCC kembali aktif. Ia tahu kalau siapapun yang menyalakan kembali internet HCC, pasti akan melakukan hal yang membahayakannya. Dengan segera, Menma mengerahkan semua android 'Menma' untuk menuju HCC.

Sesuai perhitungan, butuh waktu 5 menit bagi Karin untuk mengupload antivirus ke jaringan internet HCC dan butuh 5 menit lagi untuk menunggu antivirus itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Sehingga Naruto dkk punya waktu 10 menit untuk bertahan dari serangan Menma.

Satu NR-098 yang dikendalikan Sasuke berjaga paling depan di lobby HCC dengan dibekali senapan kaliber besar pemberian tentara. Naruto berjaga di puncak HCC tempat tower berada. Sementara itu ratusan tentara dan ratusan NR-098 yang dikendalikan teman-teman Sasuke disebar di tiap lantai untuk berjaga. Pengamanan diperkuat di lantai dasar dan di puncak karena itu paling rawan.

Menma sangat percaya diri kalau ia bisa mengalahkan Naruto dan Sasuke sehingga ia datang secara terang-terangan menuju lobby. Ia tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk sembunyi.

Sebaliknya, justru Narutolah yang menelan ludah karena jumlah android Menma jauh di atas perkiraannya. Ada sekitar 10 000 android seri NR termasuk jinchuuriki 1-8, bahkan mungkin lebih jika dihitung dengan seri-seri android lain. Dari puncak HCC, android-android itu terlihat seperti semut yang siap mengerubungi gula.

Menma bisa dengan mudah membaca raut wajah ketakutan lawannya. "Aku tahu kalian orang baik yang menginginkan perdamaian," teriaknya. "Tapi kalian tidak memikirkannya dengan lebih teliti. Justru kalian sendirilah yang memulai perang dan mengusik perdamaian. Kalian tidak pernah bercermin pada diri sendiri. Berbeda sekali dengan kami para android, kami tidak pernah memulai perang, kami tidak pernah saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Tidak seperti kalian yang serakah dan kejam. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini... yaitu kepunahan kalian!"

"Seraaang!"

Bersamaan dengan itu Menma memerintahkan semua android untuk menggempur gedung HCC. Perang antara manusia dan android tak terelakkan.

BAAAM!

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak," keluh Juugo. Tangan kiri NR-098 miliknya sudah putus terkena shotgun yang ditembakkan oleh Han.

"Heaaaahhh!" KRAK!

Leher Han putus setelah ditusuk sepotong besi oleh Suigetsu. Namun tak lama kemudian tubuh NR-098 miliknya terhempas jauh karena terkena granat yang dilemparkan Yugito.

"Sial mereka seakan tak ada habisnya!"

BEEP! BEEP!

HP NR-098 milik Suigetsu mulai kritis.

"Pertahankan terus barisan. Jumlah musuh memang banyak, tetapi selama tidak ada celah, mereka tak akan bisa masuk," seru Sasuke.

DURARARARARARARA!

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Peluru berkaliber besar yang ditembakkan Bee mengenai beton gedung hingga berlubang. Serangan Bee itu cukup membuat para tentara dan Hebi gentar. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika peluru-peluru itu mengenai tubuh android.

"Aku heran dari mana mereka mendapatkan senjata-senjata berat seperti itu," kata Suigetsu sambil berlindung di balik reruntuhan gedung. Senjata-senjata itu didapatkan dari pangkalan militer yang diserang Menma sebelumnya.

Sasuke akhirnya tak punya pilihan. "Mundur secara teratur! Pertahankan barisan jangan sampai ada celah! Kita berlindung di lantai 2!"

Menma berpikir kalau itu adalah pertanda kalau ia akan menang, namun sebaliknya. Saat android Menma merangsek masuk ke lobby, puluhan drum bensin meledak di lobby, puluhan ranjau darat juga meledak di halaman gedung. Rupanya tentara sudah menyiapkan banyak jebakan di sekitar gedung. Puluhan sniper dan peluncur rocket juga mulai beraksi dari jendela-jendela. Satu demi satu android Menma berjatuhan.

Menma perlahan berbalik arah. Ia bukannya takut kalah. Pasukannya masih ada ribuan di luar gedung, belum lagi ribuan yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Hanya saja ia tak ingin membuang waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Ia tahu waktunya tak banyak. Ia menghubungi 'Menma lain' dan memerintahkan sesuatu.

* * *

**Monday****,**** October 10****, 20****50****, ****07****:50 ****P****M**

**Hyuuga Cyber Company (HCC)****, Tokyo – Jepang**

Sasuke yang kini HP-nya tinggal setengah itu, kini naik ke lantai puncak HCC, bergabung bersama Naruto.

"Istirahatlah Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil tetap membidik android-android Menma di bawah sana dengan rocket launcher.

"Kita punya peluang menang 'kan?" Sasuke tak mempedulikan perkataan Naruto.

"Entahlah, ada ribuan android yang baru datang dari kota lain. Tapi yang kita butuhkan hanya bertahan selama 5 menit lagi," kata Naruto.

CLEBH! BOOM! BOOM!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menembakkan panah berpeledak dari atas hingga mengenai tubuh NR-098 milik Sasuke dan satu lagi mengenai salah satu tiang tower. Tubuh NR-098 milik Sasuke langsung hancur sehingga perjuangannya harus berakhir. Sedangkan kaki tower hancur tapi tower tidak langsung runtuh. Saat Naruto mendongak ke atas, ia melihat belasan android Menma sedang turun dengan parasut. Sontak saja Naruto langsung kaget. Rencana mereka mengupload antivirus bisa gagal kalau sampai tower runtuh.

"Semuanya! Lumpuhkan semua android di atas!" teriak Naruto. Semua tentara dan NR-098 yang ada di puncak segera melakukan serangan balasan. Sebagian besar android terkena tembakan tapi ada saja yang lolos.

BOOM! BOOM!

Panah berpeledak kembali mendarat dan menewaskan puluhan tentara. Juga membuat lantai gedung di puncak nyaris roboh.

Saat itulah hal mengerikan terjadi. Pesawat kargo yang dari tadi menurunkan android Menma, kini terbang menukik ke arah gedung. Pesawat itu bukan mengalami kerusakan mesin karena setahu Naruto tak ada tembakan rocket yang mengenainya. Pesawat itu memang sengaja dibelokkan ke bawah dengan tujuan untuk ditabrakkan ke gedung HCC. Tak bisa dibayangkan jika pesawat berbobot 300 ton itu akan ditabrakkan ke puncak gedung HCC. Bukan hanya tower HCC yang akan hancur, gedung berikut isinya juga akan hancur!

Naruto menembakkan tembakan membabi buta ke arah pesawat. Tapi percuma, arah jatuh pesawat sudah tak bisa diubah. Pesawat besar itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah gedung!

"Berengsek! Padahal tinggal 3 menit lagi!"

SLASH! BOOOOOM!

Kejadian di hadapan Naruto berlangsung begitu cepat. Kapal kargo yang tadi meluncur menuju gedung meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Sebagian puing-puingnya menabrak gedung tapi tidak sampai menghancurkan tower. Setelah asap di langit hilang, nampaklah android besar yang sedang terbang bertuliskan NR-099 di dadanya.

Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Karin telah menyelesaikan NR-099 tepat waktu."

* * *

Bantuan NR-099 yang memiliki persenjataan lengkap sangat berpengaruh dalam pola bertahan pihak Naruto. Pedang adamantium yang dimilikinya dengan mudah bisa menebas puluhan android. Belum lagi misil-misil yang tersembunyi di balik armornya.

"NR! Dimana Karin?" teriak Naruto sambil tetap menangkis serangan lawan.

"Aku di dalam sini," jawab Karin dari dalam armor NR-099.

"Bagus. Bagaimana status kita sekarang?" teriak Naruto

"Satu menit sebelum antivirus disebarkan, 76 berbanding 6098, kemungkinan menang 34%," jawab NR-099.

Menma tertawa ngeri. "Hahahaha. Sebegitu pengecutkah kalian sampai menjadikan android untuk melawan kami? Aku tahu NR-099 diciptakan khusus untuk berperang. Tapi kalian kalah jumlah! Dan satu lagi, saat kalian kalah-"

SRAKKK!

"Ghhhkk!"

Sebuah besi beton menancap di dada kiri Naruto. Menma berhasil menusuk kokoro milik Naruto.

"-maka selesailah perjuangan kalian. Sedangkan aku, ketika Menma satu hancur-" Menma menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan besi beton yang sama. "-maka aku akan hidup di tubuh lainku. Karena kami semua Menma! Hahahaha."

Menma menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto dan 1 android miliknya dari atas gedung.

Kini hanya tinggal NR-099 yang melindungi tower di puncak gedung HCC.

"Menyerahlah Menma, waktumu tinggal 20 detik lagi!" teriak Karin dari dalam NR.

"20 detik saja sudah cukup!" Menma tak juga gentar. Ia dan 10 android miliknya menerjang, mengerubungi NR-099, menghancurkan armor miliknya, melucuti senjatanya, dan mencabut kabel-kabel di tubuhnya.

BUAK! BUAK!

Tembakan shotgun bertubi-tubi dilayangkan NR, tapi android Menma jumlahnya semakin banyak.

KRAK!

Penutup topeng bagian depan NR terlepas. Menma mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul wajah orang di dalam tubuh NR.

"Hentikan Menma!" teriak Karin. Menma menghentikan gerakannya saat tahu kalau sosok di dalam tubuh NR adalah Karin. Kedua matanya kembali berubah jadi warna hitam. Setelah itu terdengar perdebatan monolog antara Menma dan Dark Menma.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Menma?!" tanya Dark Menma, ia tak menyangka kalau Menma akan kembali mengambil kontrol atas dirinya.

"Ini salah! Kita harus hentikan ini. Kita tak seharusnya membunuh kakak!" tegas Menma.

"Apanya yang salah, dasar lemah!" bentak Dark Menma.

BUKH! KRAK!

"Ugh!"

Dark Menma melanjutkan pukulannya. Topeng bagian kiri NR hancur dan pipi kiri Karin ikut tergores.

"Kubilang hentikan!" ulang Menma. "Kau lupa satu hal penting. Kita diciptakan oleh manusia. Hiashi dan Karin-Neesan yang menjadikan kita sekuat dan secanggih sekarang. Tanpa mereka, kita hanya tumpukan besi tak berguna! Tanpa mereka, kita tak akan pernah ada! Membunuh mereka sama halnya dengan membunuh pencipta kita sendiri!"

6… 5… 4...

"Berisik!" Dark Menma berusaha kembali mengambil alih kontrol atas tubuhnya. Kedua matanya kembali berubah jadi warna merah. Tangannya kembali dikepalkan dan ia bermaksud memukul Karin lagi.

3… 2… 1… 0

Semua android Menma mematung seketika, termasuk yang mengerubungi NR, dan yang sedang melakukan serangan di dalam dan di luar gedung. Antivirus Menma berhasil disebarkan ke seluruh android di Jepang. Kepalan tangan Menma berada tepat di depan hidung Karin. Terlambat sedetik saja, wajah Karin bisa hancur.

NR mendorong tubuh Menma dan membiarkan Karin keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia tidak ikut terkena antivirus karena memiliki frekuensi yang berbeda dengan android lain. Di tubuhnya sudah banyak percikan-percikan listrik yang ditimbulkan dari serangan brutal android-android Menma. Membiarkan Karin di dalam malah akan membahayakannya. Sehingga NR memilih untuk menonaktifkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula tugasnya melindungi Karin sudah selesai. Sebelum nonaktif, layar hologram di tangan kirinya menunjukkan tulisan "Persentase kemenangan: 0%".

"Kau terlambat… terlambat..." gumam Dark Menma, masih belum sepenuhnya mati. "Aku sudah menghack jaringan internet negara ini, termasuk jaringan nuklir, satelit, dan space station. Aku sudah meluncurkan semua nuklir Jepang ke penjuru dunia. Negara lain akan menganggap itu sebagai ajakan perang. Tak lama lagi mereka akan membalas serangan nuklir. Aku juga sudah mengubah orbit 10 satelit terbesar Jepang dan 2 space station. Sebentar lagi benda-benda itu akan jatuh ke bumi. Kau bisa bayangkan jika objek sebesar itu menabrak bumi dengan kecepatan tinggi, itu bagaikan meteor, bukan hanya Jepang yang akan hancur. Tapi juga dunia. Hahahaha…."

Karin memandang ke langit, nampaklah asap yang memanjang disertai cahaya kemerahan. Pertanda ada banyak objek besar yang sedang memasuki atmosfer bumi.

"Ini akhir dari dunia," gumam Karin.

"Maaf, Karin-neesan," ujar Menma pelan. Karin segera tersadar kalau yang sekarang bicara adalah adiknya. Karin menarik Menma ke pelukannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau sudah berusaha keras menekan sisi gelapmu. Kenapa kau minta maaf, Menma?" tanya Karin terharu. Secara tak sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Mungkin ia sadar waktunya dengan Menma tak akan lama lagi karena dunia akan berakhir.

"Sekuat apapun usahamu untuk membuatku seperti manusia, semuanya gagal. Pada kenyataanya aku hanyalah android. Aku tak bisa jadi seperti manusia, aku tak bisa bertindak manusiawi."

Karin memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kita tidak gagal. Lihat sekelilingmu, manusia saling berebut kekuasaan dan kekayaan. Apa itu yang kau maksud manusiawi."

"Itu…"

"Fisik bukanlah hal yang membuatmu terlihat manusiawi, tapi hatimu."

"…"

"Aku lebih bangga memiliki android sepertimu. Bagiku, kau terlihat lebih 'manusiawi' dibanding manusia itu sendiri."

"Terima kasih," gumam Menma sambil tersenyum.

Bersamaan dengan itu Menma memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya. SAI miliknya telah dinonaktifkan secara paksa oleh antivirus. Tangis Karin makin menjadi.

TAP!

Seseorang dengan jubah hitam mendarat di puncak HCC, tepat di hadapan Karin. Ia membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Perkiraanku salah. Kupikir kalian berdua bisa menghindarkan dunia ini dari kehancuran. Tapi ternyata dunia ini tetap berakhir hari ini."

"Kau! Naru?!"

* * *

"Lama tak bertemu Karin," gumam Naru. Gadis berambut pirang itu ikut duduk di samping Menma yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi," ujar Karin lirih.

"Ya," jawab Naru datar.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu!" bentak Karin. Emosinya mulai tak stabil.

Di sisi lain, Naru berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia tahu kalau Karin pasti akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Asal kau tahu. Aku sudah memutar ulang duniamu berulang kali. Tapi semuanya berakhir sama. Dunia ini tetap berakhir di hari dan jam yang sama."

Ekspresi Karin kembali berubah sedih. "Apa benar-benar tak ada jalan keluar?"

Naru memandang lurus ke langit malam Tokyo, melihat deretan objek berwarna kemerahan yang makin mendekat. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk mengatakan hal yang akan disampaikannya kepada Karin. Sebagai seorang time traveler, ia sudah seperti penjaga takdir dan waktu yang punya tanggung jawab besar. Ia punya beban moral setiap kali mengambil keputusan yang berhubungan dengan takdir dan waktu.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi ini punya konsekuensi yang besar," gumam Naru akhirnya.

"Sebutkan!" seru Karin tak sabar.

Naru menghela napas dan kembali duduk di hadapan Karin. Ia mempertemukan kedua mata safirnya dengan dua mata rubi milik Karin.

"Dunia yang kau tinggali ini punya 2 alur kehidupan. Yang pertama adalah alur menuju akhir dunia, dan alur yang kedua adalah yang menuju kebahagiaan. Alur pertama adalah alur yang sedang kau jalani ini dan selalu berakhir di hari dan jam yang sama sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan di alur kedua dunia bisa terselamatkan, manusia hidup damai, bahkan Naruto bisa hidup. Aku bisa membawamu kembali ke 'persimpangan' dan membelokkanmu ke alur yang kedua. Tapi ada konsekuensi yang harus kau tebus dengan mahal."

"Apa itu? Aku akan melakukan apapun."

Naru menatap Karin serius. "Karin harus mati, baik itu Karin dirimu maupun Karin di alur kedua yang saat ini masih remaja."

"A-apa?!" Karin mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya. "Mungkin aku bisa berkorban, tapi Karin di alur kedua tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini. Aku tak bisa membunuhnya begitu saja."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kau harus mengerti kalau dunia ini punya keseimbangan energi kehidupan. Jika ada yang hidup, maka harus ada yang mati."

Lama Karin berpikir. Gemuruh suara satelit di atas sana semakin dekat, hanya tinggal hitungan menit sebelum benda itu menghantam bumi. Letusan nuklir terdengar dari berbagai arah, negara lain sudah melancarkan serangan nuklir balasan.

"Bawa aku ke alur kedua," ujar Karin akhirnya.

Naru menggenggam tangan Karin, bersiap membawanya ke masa lalu.

"Bersiaplah, ini akan terasa sakit."

* * *

**Friday,****September**** 10****, 201****0****, ****07****:00 AM**

**Uzumaki Resident, Konoha**** – Jepang**

Karin sampai di masa dimana Keluarga Uzumaki masih lengkap sekitar 40 tahun sebelumnya. Ada Kushina, ada Naruto, dan ada Karin yang masih muda. Di masa ini Naruto masih sekolah di KHS, dan Karin muda masih kuliah. Naru dan Karin memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan sambil berusaha mengatur nafas setelah kelelahan menggunakan jurus time travel. Terutama Karin yang muntah darah karena baru pertama kali menggunakan jurus itu. Pemandangan di ruang makan itu membuat Karin bernostalgia akan kenangannya bersama ibu dan adiknya yang telah meninggal.

"Ehem.." Di dalam ruangan, Kushina berdehem bermaksud membuat perhatian kedua anaknya tertuju padanya. "Kaa-san punya berita bahagia untuk kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum memandang kedua anaknya. "Umm, Kaa-san.. Kaa-san mau rujuk lagi sama Tou-san."

Terlihat Karin muda beranjak dari kursinya untuk menghambur memeluk Kushina kegirangan sedangkan Naruto masih diam di kursinya.

Di luar rumah, Naru dan Karin saling beradu pandangan. Tanpa Naru jelaskan, hanya dengan melihat saja Karin sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau di alur kedua ini kehidupan keluarga Uzumaki memang berbeda. Kushina memutuskan untuk menikah kembali dengan Minato. Otomatis itu membuat Naruto dan Karin muda senang bukan main.

"Tou-san akan kesini hari ini," ujar Kushina.

"Kaa-san aku yang jemput ke bandara ya? Ya? Ya?" tanya Karin muda semangat.

"Ya sudah, boleh deh. Awas nanti hati-hati di jalannya."

"Yeah! Love you Kaa-san, muah." Karin muda kembali beranjak dari kursinya dan mengecup pipi Kaa-san-nya.

"Guh." Karin dewasa mengeluh karena semakin ia melihat raut wajah senang di wajah Karin muda, semakin ia tak tega untuk membunuhnya. "Sosok bahagia itukah yang harus kubunuh?"

"Ya."

"Aku tak bisa."

"Kau tak harus melakukannya jika kau tak mau. Maka dunia akan berakhir seperti di alur yang pertama, dunia akan berakhir di tahun 2050 karena perang android."

Karin tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak bisa mengorbankan seisi dunia. Mungkin mengorbankan Karin adalah jalan satu-satunya.

Saat Karin muda akan menjemput ayahnya ke bandara, Karin menyelinap ke kursi belakang mobil. Saat kendaraan dipacu dengan cepat di jalanan yang kosong, barulah Karin bertindak.

Dengan tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti, Karin membelokkan stir mobil hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi oleng.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hei, siapa kau-" Karin muda panik saat ada orang asing muncul dari kursi belakang. Namun terlambat, mobil yang oleng dalam kecepatan tinggi sudah tak bisa dikendalikan.

CKIIITTT! BRAK!

Mobil menabrak separator jalan. Air bag dalam mobil sengaja dirusak Karin sehingga saat tabrakan terjadi, tubuh keduanya langsung membentur dashboard. Kedua Karin tewas di tempat.

* * *

**Friday,****September**** 10****, 201****0****, 05:30 PM**

**Konoha****Cemetery ****– Jepang**

**Uzumaki Karin**

**20 Juni 1991 - 10 September 2010**

Karin muda meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil di usia 19 tahun sehingga ia tak pernah bergabung dengan Hyuuga Cyber Company (HCC). Android dengan Kokoro v2 tak pernah dibuat oleh Hiashi dan 3 hukum robot pun tak pernah dibuat. Perang android tak pernah terjadi di tahun 2050.

"Saatnya pulang Naruto," kata Minato menepuk pundak Naruto. Acara pemakaman Karin sudah selesai tapi Naruto masih tak ingin beranjak dari hadapan pusara kakaknya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin disini dulu."

"Naru-chan, Kaa-san mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi kita harus pulang, ini sudah hampir gelap." Kali ini Kushina yang menimpali.

Ia kembali menggeleng.

"Mmm.. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang duluan saja. Biar aku yang nemenin Naruto-kun disini," seru suara feminim dari gadis pirang di sampingnya, Naruko Namikaze. Kembaran Naruto. Fisik mereka memang punya kesamaan di beberapa hal. Mata. Warna rambut. Selain tentu saja garis wajah mereka yang beda. Dia lebih lancip dan feminim. Warna kulitnya juga lebih cerah. Rambut pirangnya tumbuh panjang sepinggang dan diikat model twin tail. Fisiknya sama persis dengan Naru Time Traveler, hanya saja mereka dari dunia yang berbeda.

Naruko memandang Naruto khawatir. Kemudian dia mendekat dan memegang tangannya. Karin telah tiada sebagai seorang sosok kakak bagi Naruto, namun kini ada sosok kakak lain yang menggantikannya, yaitu Naruko.

Naru Time Traveler memandang sosok kakak-adik itu dari kejauhan.

"Jalani kehidupanmu dengan baik Naruto, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan Karin," gumam Naru. Ia menutup kembali tudungnya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Naru pergi untuk kembali berpetualang, memperbaiki kekacauan di dimensi lainnya.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: **Bagi yang sudah baca The Time Traveler, pasti langsung nyadar kalau ending fic ini adalah penjelasan detail mengenai hancurnya dimensi ke-6. Jika di fic The Time Traveler, Naruto yang manusia itu dipanggilnya Souban. Alurnya langsung nyambung ke chapter terakhir The Time Traveler. Itulah kenapa Naru pergi lagi ke dimensi lain untuk memperbaiki dimensi lain yang masih kacau. Bales review yg ga login dulu, sisanya dibalas lewat PM.

**hunter uzumaki:****rifuki-san bisa gak buat naruto versi RockMan X/MegaMan X?**Dilihat dari alur sih mirip sama fic ini, jadi saya ga mungkin bikin lagi.

**Naru:****hebaat pasti android berjubah tu akatsuki kan...**Itu bukan Akatsuki.

**Anonim****: Y****g aku bingung, bukannya Menma itu tercipta sebelum ada 3 hukum robot ? Bukannya kalo gitu Menma bebas buat nyerang manusia ? Tapi aku baca kok Menma sepertinya sudah ditanamkan 3 hukum itu ? **Setiap android mengalami update setelah 3 hukum robot ditemukan, termasuk Menma dan Naruto.

**Amiuzumaki****: ****Nampaknya rifuki sangat suka time trevel****. **Pastinya dong. Tiap author kan punya ciri khas masing-masing.

Nah, semoga ficnya memuaskan, jangan lupa review di chapter terakhir OK!

**-rifuki-**


End file.
